The game that changes everything
by Writing Pixie
Summary: Will be lemony I am sure. Mirajane and her matchmaking! Makarov plans a retreat for the guild members and Mirajane plans a game that could change everything. Lots of coupling!
1. Chapter 1

Rated M for Mature situations.

**Author's Note: I came up with two ideas at the same time for a new Fairy Tail fanfic. This one spawned off of MiraJane's matchmaking schemes. So you will see a lot of couple pairing. Probably some lemony situations hence the Mature rating.**

** I'm not up to date on what is going on currently in the anime. I am still working through the Tenrou Island story arc and I will probably have to rewatch most of that even because of an attempt to multitasking and unintentional napping while watching.**

** I'm horribly nervous about multiple perspectives and writing especially in the male perspective. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail I merely wish for romantic situations that never happen which spawns to fix that!

Chapter 1 – The Retreat begins

Normal POV

The Fairy Tail guild mates are taking a much needed vacation on a remote uncharted island south of Midi. It's a tropical sultry oasis so the guildies plan to frolic in the ocean and sunbathe their cares away. Unfortunately the trip took longer then expected and they arrived as the sun was setting the first day.

"Don't worry my children," Makarov coaxed. "We will just stay later on the final day to make up for the time lost."

The fact that they arrived at sunset didn't bother Mirajane however. It merely helped her get her plan set in motion.

She enlisted her brother, Elfman, to help her with the heavy lifting. "Sis, what is this for anyway?"

She shrugged and simply replied, "Guess you will just have to wait and see."

"If you were a real man you would just answer the question."

She growled at her brother. He cowered and just continued what he was doing.

Levy's POV

_I feel like I should be more excited. I'm rooming with Lucy, my best friend. But..._

I sighed outwardly and Lucy looked up from where she was unpacking. "Levy? Something wrong?"

Levy felt her cheeks slightly blush. "Not exactly, Lucy, but can I be honest with you about something?"

Lucy smiled, "Sit, let's talk."

I inwardly groaned and did a happy dance both at the same time. I loved having a moment of girl talk. But at the same time I was nervous about confessing my doubts and concerns.

"Hmm...where to start?"

"Well first of all something must be bothering you otherwise you wouldn't have sighed and wanted to talk."

"True, I guess all my worries center around one thing. Or maybe I should be honest with myself and say one person."

Lucy put her index finger to her lower lip dabbing at it in thought. "One person of the male persuasion?"

I bit my lower lip and nod.

"A person you are having romantic inklings about?"

I nod again.

"You know you aren't being very forth coming here. But I'm pretty sure I know who it is. You're not my best friend for nothing."

"Well, best girl friend, I'm pretty sure Natsu rates higher then me on that score."

"First of all, we aren't going to go down that road and face that kind of argument again. I hated feeling like that and I know you had to too. Secondly, I'm gonna just come right out and say this...Gajeel?"

I nod timidly.

"Okay enough with the shyness. Are you concerned that he is kind of a jerkface when it comes to his attitude? That he doesn't have the same feelings? Or...?"

"Lucy, all of it...I'm terrified of all of it and more. I mean we are on a tropical get-a-way. I have to wear a swimsuit. I...I'm not built like you or really any of the other girls in Fairy Tail...I.." I sigh again. "Who would be attracted to a flat chest like mine? Let alone Gajeel..."

Levy could tell that Lucy was having a bit of trouble with that...

"Levy, I can't answer that for Gajeel specifically. I do know that men are attracted to different things. I also know that the one person that matters the most will be most attracted to your heart and mind, your body would be an afterthought."

Gajeel's POV

I was laying on the bed preparing to relax for a bit. When I caught a whisper of my name from down the hall. It was bunny girl I heard say it. Which meant I listened closer...Levy...

I caught the tone of the conversation. Levy was concerned...and her concerns centered around...well...me. I sat up straight in bed..._wait did that mean?_

I perked my ears again. _"Who would be attracted to a flat chest like mine? Let alone Gajeel..."_ My body felt twitchy at that statement.

_Oh Levy, you don't know how totally adorable you are do you?_

I started imagining her features. Her soft chocolatey eyes, actually scratch that her chocolatey eyes behind her Gale Force Reading Glasses. Her breasts were small in comparison sure. But, more then a handful seemed unnecessary. And her tiny petite body...I started imagining her small body in a scandalous amount of positions and my body woke up and demanded release. _Good thing it's just me and Pantherlily in this room otherwise I would have to kick out a roommate._

Natsu's POV

Everyone was making things complicated. This was fun and relaxing. Why do I keep hearing people chatter about romantic notions or even...gah...sexual frustrations. I was glad I never felt like that...too complicated too frustrating. _Never ever will I feel that way..._

Normal POV

"Attention all Fairy Tail members we are having an event for the older crowd in front of the bungalow in 15 minutes. Drinking, games, the whole shebang. Because of the drinking Wendy and Romeo you will have to find something else fun to do."

Mirajane smiled at her announcement. She only felt mildly guilty for leaving the young ones out. But things were really about to get interesting.

**Author's Note: First of all, ugh I hate initial set up of any story. I know where I want the story to go but getting it there is always a PITA! Secondly, in case anyone was wondering about the fight between Levy and Lucy mentioned I'm merely assuming that they argued at one point about the fact that Natsu is Lucy's best friend but Lucy could only really talk girl stuff with Levy and the fact Natsu's childlike tendencies made it difficult for real heart to hearts sometimes.**


	2. Chapter 2 Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note: I pre-apologize this is going to be a slightly longer chapter then I would probably normally write. But I feel the game should be one chapter. **

Chapter 2 – Let the games begin

Mirajane POV

I did a happy dance while everyone was getting settled. I mentally took account of the names hear and started setting up the game. Oh this was going to be interesting.

"First of all I'm passing out small pieces of paper I want you all to write your names on and pass back to the middle aisle afterwards. I will have to get some things set up just after and then I will explain the game. Feel free to grab drinks while I get the initial set up started."

Okay so yes I see the two that I have plans for here. I placed two slips of paper underneath my bracelet. _If I have to force either of these situations I will._

I had a set of ping pong balls with everyone's name on them and I put the names of the participants in a spinning bingo ball contraption. The buzz around the beach was relaxing and fun loving. But it was about to get interesting.

"Okay may I have everyone's attention again. So the way this game works is pretty simple. The contraption sitting there has a ping pong ball with everyone's name on it. I will call whoever's name is on the ball and that person will come up and draw a slip of paper from this bowl. If they draw their own name they have to redraw. Then they will have three options. The first, to kiss the person who's name is on the slip of paper. The second to select two people to kiss instead, the two they select cannot deny kissing each other they simply comply. The third is they can drink one of these potions." I held up a vial in my hand so everyone could see. "Don't worry this is not my only one nor is it poisonous. I love you all and would never do that to you. Any questions?"

There was a bit of an uproar and arguing that someone here or there didn't want to participate. "If you didn't want to participate then you should have never put your name in the bowl should you have?"

Cana stood up, "Geez chill this sounds like fun."

"Okay so first up is..." I spun the contraption and pulled out one of the balls. "Evergreen."

Normal POV

Evergreen walked up to the stage with confidence. She pulled out a name and pondered it. "It says Cana. Well Cana sorry but I don't want to kiss another girl so...hmm..." She stopped and thought about what her choice would be. "Bickslow and Laki kiss."

Laki started shaking while Bickslow seemed determined. Evergreen smiled. Everyone wondered why she picked those two. They weren't together, they weren't romantically involved with anyone really.

Laki shuddered a bit in Bickslow's presence. Bickslow merely dipped Laki and kissed her. It wasn't a big kiss but it wasn't just a peck either. When Laki straightened herself she was blushing and looking at Bickslow shyly.

"Okay moving along," Mirajane brought the crowd's attention back up to her. "Next up, Gray. Uh Gray before you get up you might want to put your clothes back on."

Everyone laughed while Gray rectified his state of undress.

Gray's POV

Gah what's wrong with me. So nervous. Okay first plan...I draw her name. I can't draw anyone else's let luck be with me so I can actually make a move on her without anyone questioning it. I mean that's the real reason I haven't gone after her right? Truth be told I didn't completely understand it myself.

So second plan. I can't make anyone kiss. I mean I could but it just doesn't seem right to me. I guess if I don't draw her name I will drink that potion.

But...ugh...what is that potion? Mirajane said it wasn't poisonous...

"Be a man and draw already!" Elfman shouted up at me.

He's right I'm dragging my feet. I mentally wished and prayed and hoped while drawing the name.

I opened it. I tried really hard to fight the joyous feeling in my gut.

I pretended to ponder the name drew out a breath and said, "Juvia"

I heard a squeal come from the bar where Mirajane stood. I tried not to look at her and convey my excitement. "So Gray what are you gonna do?"

Juvia stood up and looked at me. I could see nerves and hope in her expression. I didn't respond. I just walked to Juvia and pulled her to me.

"Gray, my darling?" She asked.

I cringed a bit. Not because of what she said but because every time she said it I got excited. I ran away from her because she excited me too much, and with my constant state of unintentional undress it would make things very embarrassing. I put my finger to her lip to silencer her. Then I gently kissed her full lips. I heard her sigh and I wanted to deepen the kiss. I wanted to give more, take more, but I wanted it to be somewhere quiet without and audience.

That kind of worked out anyway because my sweet Juvia fainted in my arms. I carried her back to where I was sitting and sat her in my lap. I knew this wasn't going to help my erection but at least it would hide it from everyone else.

I ignored the wolf whistles and cat calls and listened as Mirajane called the next name, "Jet."

Normal POV

Jet walked up to the bowl and pulled out a name. "Okay is there more then one copy of the names in here?" Mira looked at him funny.

"There should only be one."

Evergreen stood up, "I think I might have accidentally put Cana's name back in the bowl."

"Yeah this says Cana," Jet answered.

"Well I guess that was your draw so what you are gonna do Jet?"

Everyone blinked and then suddenly Jet was in front of Cana kissing her. "Well that answers that.."

"Next is...Lucy."

Lucy POV

Ugh, I'm so nervous. Of course I kind of want to draw his name. But that would change everything...

I look at Natsu. He doesn't look like he is having fun at all. I wish he would have fun. I wish he would look at me the way I catch some of the other guys look at me occasionally.

Not only does he seem not interested in me. He doesn't seem interested in girls at all. I sigh and tell myself to get it over with and draw...

I read it to myself. _Loke _

What he's not even here...I look around. I look back at the slip of paper. "Lucy?"

"I'm confused I drew Loke but he's not here."

"Sure I am Lucy!" I looked up at him. Okay yes I will admit Loke is pretty damn fine. But...he's my friend and celestial spirit. I don't like him like that.

I watched as Loke walked towards me. I am so not gonna kiss him. I...I just came up with an ingenious thought. I clutched my keys and called out, "Open Gate of the Ram! Aries!" I felt only mildly bad for what I was about to do.

"Loke, you are going to kiss Aries."

Aries shyly looked at Loke.

"I can't do that." Loke said in a strangled voice.

I looked up at Mirajane. "Actually Loke you have to it's part of the rules of the game."

Loke's POV

This was not right. I protected her. She was important to me...but she was a friend. That's it. I looked at Lucy. I couldn't be mad at her. I had a feeling all along that she liked someone else. I was pretty sure I knew who that someone was too. I glanced over at Natsu. _Clueless idiot. She's wonderful amazing and right there for your taking._

I looked down at Aries, wrapped my arms around her like I had done many times before to comfort her. "Aries, I'm sorry about this," I said to her.

She looked up at me, a slight blush grazing her cheeks. "I...I don't mind."

My heart started jumping around crazy. _What...what was that? I taught her that but...it's affecting me?_

I want to keep dawdling but I know that Mira is about to force my hand so I lean down and kiss Aries. I intended it to be a light peck but the minute my lips touched hers. I felt warm and electrified. I picked up Aries, caressed her cheek and deepened the kiss. I closed our gates at the same time.

We were going to take this to the celestial spirit world and have...I got my mind under control, a talk for starters.

Mirajane POV

Glad my name hasn't been called yet. I hope everything plays out naturally so I don't have to take matters into my own hands. I swish the contraption around again and take out the next name.

I let out an exhale. I tried to say his name as naturally as possible.

"Freed."

Freed look so adorably nervous. I admired him as he walked up the aisle. He was breathtaking and brought something out in me I thought was gone a long time ago. He brought back my magic and my darkness.

I know everyone looked at me and thought that I was ray of sunshine, and happiness. I was that of course. But...darkness was who I was too. I kept that part at bay for the general populus but planned on showing Freed the other side of me.

I bit my lip and watched as Freed pulled out a name. He pulled out a piece of paper opened it and, "Well appears I pulled my own name so...?"

He looked at me for direction, "So put it back and draw again."

I hid one of my hands behind my back and crossed my fingers. I hoped he drew my name and got the courage to kiss me. I caught him look at me a few times over the past few days but they were such short glances I wasn't sure what was really going on through his mind.

He pulled out the next slip of paper I watched as his eyes bulged out a bit. He dropped his gaze as he thought. It was a sexy expression one I admired often. I wanted to kiss him right underneath his mole.

He took a deep breath. "Mirajane."

I tried not to outwardly get excited. The ball was in his court now. I still had his name tucked in my bracelet if he didn't choose to kiss me. But I hated cheating.

Freed walked towards me. I met him halfway. He blushed at me and pushed back my hair. I found that very endearing but was really ready for the kissing to get underway.

He leaned down and his lips gently found mine. I felt the butterflies rise up at the beginning of the peaceful kiss. But, I didn't want peaceful. I sucked at his lower lip and felt him gasp in response. He pulled away but at least I gave him something to think about.

I went back and pulled out the next name. "Gajeel"

Levy's POV

I looked at the man who was now a star in my more heated dreams. The romance novels I was reading at night were taking a toll on my dreams and even as I read them I pictured myself with Gajeel.

I watched as he walked up to the bowl. _Did he...did he just look my way?_

He grabbed a slip of paper from the bowl. I dared to hope it was my name but...

He looked at me before he announced the name. He held my gaze, was that lust in his eyes?

"Levy..."

He walked towards me. I ran my hands down my sides. They were suddenly sweating profusely. He took my hands and pulled me in the middle aisle. "Shrimp, do me a favor?"

He was asking for a favor...what the...?

"What kind of favor Gajeel?"

"Put on your glasses."

My glasses? What? Why? Everyone was looking at us so I just shrugged and put them on. I looked back up at Gajeel and heard him...wait...did he just growl?

I expected him to lean down and kiss me next since he didn't take the potion or pick another couple. But he didn't he picked me up and pulled me towards his lips and the next thing I knew. He was devouring them. He kissed me so passionately that I felt faint. He held me to him and walked away from the crowd.

He took my hand and forced it between us. I...I was feeling his...he was rock hard...for me?

I squeaked and tried to look away. "Shrimp, you are sexy as hell and I plan on showing you that."

"I...I..." I stuttered at him. Part of me was terrified and part of me wanted to say, _oh yes please show me right now. _

Normal POV

"Well they kissed I guess now what happens is up to them," Mirajane observed. The crowd was obviously curious but she continued the game. "Elfman,"

Elfman walked up to the bowl picked out a name. He didn't announce what the name said. He just simply walked up to Evergreen and surprised her with a searing kiss. Evergreen kind of wobbled before she just plain sat back down in the sand. "Name on my paper was Evergreen but I knew if I announced her name before kissing her she would have turned me to stone. So I surprised her by just taking the kiss..."

Evergreen was flustered, then she looked up at Elfman. "I have to say, that definitely was the act of a real man."

Elfman slightly chuckled at that and smiled at her.

"Next up is Natsu."

Natsu glared at everyone as he walked up to the bowl. He drew a name and merely glanced at it. He wasted not time and said, "I'll take the potion."

Mirajane didn't expect that. She wanted to know who he drew but since he already asked for the potion she didn't push the issue. She handed the potion to Natsu.

Everyone watched as he drank it. They all waited for something to happen. At first nothing, then his fists were engulfed in his flames. His skin became scaley and he merely suddenly passed out.


	3. Chapter 3 The Potion's affect?

**Author's Note: I didn't like how it changed my formation of the last chapter. It was long and all squished together so I am going to attempt to write shorter chapters and make the POV changes more obvious. Also I'm writing this while I'm a little tired so hope whoever reads still enjoys it.**

Chapter 3 – The Potion's affect?

Normal POV

Guildmates rushed over to Natsu after he crumbled to the ground. The game was completely forgotten because of the concern and confusion everyone felt for the unconscious dragon slayer. Several curious eyes turned to Mirajane while Lucy squatted down by Natsu's head and stroked his hair.

"Oh dear, that wasn't what was supposed to happen," Mirajane fretted.

Elfman spoke up, "Not very manly to pass out like that. But sis, what was the potion supposed to do?"

Mira blushed slightly. "Well, uh, it was supposed to have a umm desired affect." After saying this she ran towards the bungalow.

"I would follow her but I don't really see the point. She would just be evasive again," Lucy said and continued to stroke Natsu's hair.

Natsu groaned and stirred under her hands. "Oh good I think he's coming back around."

Natsu's POV

I clawed my way out of the darkness and tasted sand. Well that's just they way I want to wake up, a mouth full of grit. Oh, but that feels nice. I lean into someone's hand as they gently stroke my hair and massage my scalp. I felt the dragon part of me purr. Wait purr? That's new.

I turn towards the hand and open my eyes. I am greet by a pair of legs and...and... I gulp. The person in front of me is wearing a skirt and I can see white lace panties. Why? Why do I feel like this all of the sudden. I feel overheated, flustered, and parts of my body tightening for no good gosh darn reason. I look up at the smiling face of my best friend and teammate.

I just feel like staying in this position. Because gosh, those panties are...wait again thinking of the panties. I gotta move. The dragon part of me seems to be fighting me. Because it definitely wants me to stay here.

"Natsu? Natsu are you alright?"

I move, she's concerned for me. If I move it will help convince her I am fine. Oh but I really don't feel fine. Not at all. I feel...ugh what is this? This is new.

I don't like new.

I don't like change.

I don't want this.

I look at Lucy. I realize I still haven't answered her. She's looking at me worried. Like always when she is worried she starts biting her lower lip. I watch as she worries at her plump lower lip with her teeth. Oh dear god that's...I shake my head.

"Luce, I'm really confused right now. I...I think I need to lay down."

Honestly I really just want to get away from these feelings. My dragon likes them but I do not. I want to look at my friend like she's my friend. Not like...not like...she'll taste good if I lick her...

I sat up and she leaned to help me. I never noticed how revealing her tops are. I gaze at her chest transfixed by the vision. I look back up at her face. I know I can't keep gawking at her. I'll hurt her. I'll confuse her. I'm already confused enough.

Lucy reached her hand towards me and helped me up. I smiled at her, hoping it was my usual carefree smile and that it didn't come across forced. "Do you need help getting to your room, Natsu?"

My dragon side approved which totally made me think it was a very very bad idea. "No, Luce. I'll be fine."

I was hoping taking a shower and sleeping would make this all go away.

**Author's Note: Poor confused Natsu. Don't you just want to hug him and then well wish you were Lucy when you were and frazzle him all over again?**


	4. Chapter 4 Mira's Plan backfires?

Chapter 4 – Mira's plan backfires?

Mira's POV

I ran to my room to think. I didn't think the potion would cause him to pass out. I hope I didn't hurt Natsu. It was just supposed to make whoever drink it really desire the someone they were interested in.

Wait what if I didn't take into consideration the dragon slayer's abilities? What if I really messed up? What if it makes him sick or something?

I pulled his name out from under my bracelet. I don't know what I was thinking putting Natsu's name under my bracelet. I mean if I called him I would have to kiss him. I think I thought that part of my plan backwards. Instead I should have held back a ping pong ball with his name on it.

Then I pulled out the other name and smiled at it. Freed kissed me. He kissed me and I got to put a little bit of what I was feeling into that kiss. He looked so flustered. It was utterly adorable. But...I need to get him out of that shyness and more responsive. Hmm...how to do that? I tucked the paper back under my bracelet.

Without realizing it I walked out of my room and paced toward his. I didn't even notice I was standing in front of it until I knocked on his door.

He opened it and blushed fiercely at me.

Freed's POV

I had just finished when I heard a hesitant knock at my door. I was hoping she was on the other side because that would make my plan work out perfectly but if it wasn't her I might have to change tactics.

I opened the door and Mira was there looking slightly confused. I felt my face blush with anticipation.

"Please Mira, come in."

She walked in my room and looked around. She's not shy but she certainly looks it right now. Curious.

"I'm sorry I'm not even really sure what I am doing here."

I watched as she turned to go. Then hit the barrier. I smiled triumphantly. "What? Freed you cast an enchantment in your room?"

I nod at her.

"What kind of an enchantment?"

"An enchantment that holds a person who isn't being completely honest. You will be set free but only when you are completely honest with me. So, Mirajane, why are you here?"

Mira's POV

I chewed at my lower lip thinking of how to start explaining. I was a little bit flustered not only because I had to be completely honest but also because I kind of felt the whole trapping me in his room thing a bit of a turn on.

I glanced at Freed. He seemed so determined right now. I liked that. I liked when his shyness dropped like a veil from his face.

"Mira," he had his arms crossed looking at me like he was a stern teacher and I was a student who was in trouble. Hmm...that idea had possibilities. But I better put that in my idea drawer for later.

"The reason I came to your room in this moment the answer is truthfully that I do not know."

"So if that's the answer then try to get out, Mira."

"But if I tried to get out right now it won't work Freed. If I try to get out now your spell will keep me in. Because while I am being honest about that there is a lot more I would need to confess..." I trailed off smiling at him seductively. I expected him to blush again but he didn't. That was strange.

"Ya know Mira, there is a good amount of things that I would have to confess also if I could keep myself trapped with my own spell. But while I have you here I have to ask. Why the game, Mira? And what was with that potion?"

I gulped. I wanted to turn the tables no him and ask him what he meant by being trapped by his own spell. But he asked me about the game too. He also asked me about the potion. I was kind of scared to confess the reason for the potion. The game was easier to explain at least.

"I organized the game because I wanted everyone to unwind and honestly I wanted it to end up being a romantic get-a-way for a few guild mates interested in each other that just needed a nudge to get them to realize their feelings."

Just then the paper I had tucked back under my bracelet fell out on the floor and before I could retrieve it Freed picked it up.

"Care to explain this, Mira? Remember you are trapped here if you are not completely honest with me."

**Author's Note: So yeah while writing the third chapter I realized I made a mistake with Mira trying to cheat two ways. I made her have a mental lapse to cover my own mistake. Sorry Mira don't go 'Satan Soul' on me please!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Iron hearts can melt

**Author's Note: I'm reading so much Fairy Tail fanfic I'm dreaming of Fairy Tail lol. I'm really hoping I do this couple justice because they are my honest to goodness fave. But some characters that are a preconceived notion are just hard to portray. I love Gajeel and Levy so much that I'm terrified I won't do Gajeel justice. I do love the chapter title though. Makes me happy!**

Chapter 5 – Iron hearts can melt

Normal POV

While everyone was worrying over Natsu passed out in the sand. Gajeel had carried Levy over to the shoreline. He sat down underneath a palm tree and put her in his lap.

Gajeel's POV

God what possessed me to do it? Why in the Hell would I literally force her hand to realize what she does to me?

I glanced down at the bluenette. She wasn't running from me though. That was a good thing right? Maybe I should apologize.

"I'm sorry, Short Stack."

"Short Stack, first Shrimp now Short Stack?" She turned a glare on me. She was still wearing the glasses and I inwardly chuckled at her expression. Her adorableness is such a turn on. _She's a feisty dame, has to be why I...let's not bring that thought to fruition yet._ I try to bury that back into my subconscious.

"Yes, like a Short Stack of pancakes. Small in quantity but heavy on sweetness."

Her mouth formed a delightful o in surprise. Her face flushed a bright shade of scarlet. She cleared her throat. "Wait, what are you apologizing for exactly?"

I shifted her slightly in my lap as I became even more uncomfortable. I could feel my cheeks inflame. "I...I forced you to touch me. I don't want you scared of me."

Levy's POV

The Short Stack nickname might just grow on me. That was pretty darn sweet of him. I knew there was a reason I was growing to care for the big lug. He may be gruff on the inside but his iron heart seems to have a low melting point.

"Gajeel, I'm not scared of you and haven't been for quite some time. I...I've felt a twittering in my heart for quite some time now. Even before Tenrou Island truth be told. I think it was when you protected me from Laxus' Raging Bolt that colored you in a different light to me. I will admit what you did shocked me. But, I can't deny that part of me is thrilled I could give your body..." I felt myself blush. Was I really talking about this? I shivered and couldn't continue on.

I felt his fingers run through my hair. I looked up at him questioningly.

Gajeel's POV

Her words were like poetry to my soul. The dame could probably romance any man with her way of stating things. I felt my dragon side very perturbed by that thought. _Mine _it crooned. Yes, mine indeed. This pint sized bluenette vixen would soon know how much she was mine. But not just yet. I tried to mentally calm down my body. I would only have her when I knew she was ready. She deserved that. She deserved flowers, chocolates, romantic music, and candlelight. But she also deserved to be wooed for awhile before even taking that step. I had to touch her.

I stroked my fingers through her hair. She looked at me with a question in her eyes. I felt myself smile in kind. Then leaned down and tilted her chin up at me. I looked into her soft eyes. Her glasses perched on her pert little nose. I kissed her on her forehead, each cheek, her pert little nose which made her nose wrinkle. How cute. Then I traced my finger along the seam of her lips. She gasped ever so slightly. I gave her every chance to pull away before claiming her lips again. This kiss would be different. This kiss was gentle, a probing question, an endearing promise.

I felt her tongue lightly coaxing at my lips. She was the one to deepen the kiss to something more. I let her explore my mouth. She was delicate and hesitant with her tongue probing mine. But it was full of wonder and promise of things yet to come.

I pulled back from the kiss. I caressed her cheek. "Levy?"

"Hmm?" She half opened her eyes and the look was so sleepy sexy. _ Is this what she looked like when she woke up in the morning?_ I found myself wanting to know.

"Would you like to share my room with me tonight?"

Levy's POV

I gulped. My nervousness returning. That kiss was amazing. Different then the first but equally as potent. But was I ready for the next step?

"Levy, don't over analyze. I do want you yes. I mean I think that's pretty evident. But, I just want to hold you and talk to you until the sun comes up. Or if you get tired before then hold you while you slumber. I just don't want you to be away from me tonight. I know that's an odd request but..."

He just wanted to hold me? That sounded sweet and incredibly romantic. I was unsure how to answer so I settled for simply smiling at him and nodding.

"But I have to stop by my room first. I don't want Lucy to worry."

"I understand, Bunny Girl is a good friend. But you are also a good friend for her too."

It was the simplest of statements but it made me excessively happy.

**Author's Note: Okay whether or not I did Gajeel's character justice I'm a bit unsure of. But come on that was such a cute scene! I felt like the characters just kinda took the keyboard from me and wrote it themselves!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Gaining Knowledge

**Author's Note: Moving on from my first fave couple to my second fave, Natsu and Lucy. I really don't want to rush this part of the story too much though. Don't worry they will get together eventually but Natsu's gonna fight the whole way. :)**

Chapter 6 – Gaining Knowledge

Normal POV

Lucy Heartfilia is sitting in her room worrying about her best friend but also replaying what happened in her mind.

Lucy's POV

When Natsu woke up from being passed out he laid there for such a long time. His cheeks became flushed and I was terribly worried he had a fever. I don't know what that potion did to him but gosh I can't help but be concerned.

Then when he got up he wouldn't look me in the face. Did I do something to upset him at some point? I don't recall anything out of the ordinary though.

I honestly thought there for a second I had caught him looking at my breasts. But I denied that right away. The moment was too quick and this was Natsu for crying out loud.

Natsu, my best friend, my teammate, my guild mate, my...my crush...

I stopped denying it some time ago. I always felt so comfortable with him. He put me at ease. But when Mirajane proposed that he liked me I started looking at him differently.

He was protective of the people he cared about with his entire being. Sure he was hot headed and a walking natural disaster. But his silliness, his tenderness, and protectiveness shined through all that.

I came to realize that it was his heart that made me care so much for him. But there was no denying flame boy had a drool worthy body. His abs were a work of art. I remember one time when he mooned Gray and he didn't realize I was standing there. I got any eyeful of sculpted butt cheeks that had my cheeks flaming for days. But the image burned into my memory to recall at any time I liked.

I wanted him to want me. To look at me the way most guys did. But...he's such a child wrapped in a man's body I don't even thinks he knows he should want any girl that way. It's like his body went through puberty but his mind was locked in a state or perpetual childhood.

Natsu's POV

I felt my dragon side raging to get out of this room. It kept thinking about Lucy and it kept bringing up images of her in all the past forms of undress I had caught her in over time.

I never realized how appealing her assets were. This was driving me crazy. I had to stop thinking about her body. Her succulent breasts, her delicious behind, her...ugh there I go again. What the hell is wrong with me?

If I can't get past this how can I look her in the eye? I'll be too busy ogling her breasts like all the other cretins. Oh but if they kept looking at her breasts like that they would get a pounding. _Mine _my dragon side purred. Wait what? Since when did my dragon side think I had any kind of claim on Lucy let alone anyone else.

I went off to Gramps' room. I thought maybe talking to him might shed some light on what was going on with my dragon and my brain.

I knocked on his door, probably harder then I intended. "Come in, Natsu."

"Hey how'd you know it was me?"

"Because I was watching the situation on the beach unfold and I knew after probably a half an hour or more of you beating yourself up that would need to find some answers. Igneel had put a letter in with your belongings that you brought to Fairy Tail. It was in a plain white envelope and addressed to and I quote, 'the caretaker of my son.'"

I sat down. I was going to learn about Igneel? What was I going to learn?

"Igneel wrote that he loved you very much as if you had been his. But that some magic was calling to him that he didn't understand and he was worried it would pull him away from you before he could have a certain discussion with you."

"A discussion?" I was really confused. Where was this going?

"You see because humans reach maturity at different times then dragons, and that dragon slayers reached maturity at different times then them both really he wasn't sure when you needed to hear what I am about to say."

I waited patiently.

"A dragon lives for the hunt. He craves the excitement and the thrill of being a free spirited ferocious creature. You are much the same, Natsu. You pick fights because of the thrill of it. You crave the excitement it brings. But at a certain time a body, any body for that matter, craves a different kind of excitement. For humans it happens at adolescence. For dragons it happens around the year of their 100th birthday. But for a slayer it can vary drastically. Some dragon slayers feel it the same time as any other human. Some feel it much later. Some, like you, are stuck in the excitement of youth they can't let go.

The potion Mira gave you tonight. It opened up that part of your mind. For any of the other people in the game it would have simply made the person who drank it want the object of their affection more. For you, it stripped away your childhood antics, or rather, knowing you it didn't strip it away but it opened up your eyes to not only being a child but also a man."

I couldn't believe I was sitting still this long listening to Gramps. But I had to know the answers to why my body was being so strange. Why my dragon side wanted to stake its claim on my best friend.

"My dragon side keeps trying to take my thoughts from me and replace them with..." My eyes bulged out of my head.

"Yes, yes your dragon side is strong and it's craving for it's mate is probably overpowering."

"Mate?" Igneel did tell me what a mate was and what mating was. That actually explained a lot. He had explained that at one point my innocent look at the world would become askew because of the urges to claim a mate of my own. I wondered aloud. "That's what this is?"

"Yes Natsu. At least it is for you. You are too pure of heart to want anyone just to want them. You want your best friend because she is your best friend. You want her because she is beautiful and courageous. You want her because she's the other part of your soul. Your missing piece. Heck you want her because she's just plain sexy."

Natsu was sure his dragon would roar at that. Someone else saying how Lucy was sexy. But apparently his dragon knew that Makarov was just trying to help Natsu understand everything.

"But Gramps, I don't want things to change..."

"Natsu, change is inevitable. Besides, eventually I don't think you will be fighting your dragon as much as you are right now."

**Author's Note: Makarov helping Natsu seemed like a good strategy. I might be pushing the envelope on their relationship faster then I intended however. But eh I'm sure Natsu needed the push...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Drowning and Resurfacing

**Author's Note: First of all, please review. Not too negatively though I am doing this for the fun of it. If you notice a grammar error I have 0 qualms fixing that because I am a perfectionist. Most of the reason none of my nonfanfic stories ever gets finished. I'm constantly tweaking. **

**Secondly, I have had one person review a few times, Erzatscarlett, and I have been PM-ing back and forth. (I plan to do this with anyone that reviews btw.) Erzatscarlett mentioned how Gajeel was a tad OOC. Well I had mentioned in previous author's notes that Gajeel is a big lug who I knew I would have a hard time personifying. But with Levy his OOC is kind of on purpose. In my head, when he is alone with her his walls tumble down and he treats her as he thinks she should be deserved.**

**Thirdly, I'm having a bit of personal problems right now. I either have a bladder infection or kidney infection and I feel like crap. I was hoping to write two chapters or so every day (yes I know they are short I need to do more narrative and less conversations). But taking care of myself comes first. **

**Lastly, I need some input. Should I pair Cana with someone? I don't think Jet even though he was the one that kissed her. Their kiss was more filler for the game but I was thinking that maybe Laxus might be floating somewhere or something I dunno. I finally finished Tenrou Island and I honestly didn't like Cana before but now I'm kind of changing there. **

**I also unintentionally paired Bickslow and Laki together with a kiss not knowing Laki's magic originally nor really knowing much about her (her character needs more development from what I have seen). But after researching her magic I thought maybe I should rethink this and have them pair up after all.**

Chapter 7

Normal POV

Natsu has just collapsed on the beach. A majority of the guild members are hovered around him with concern. Mirajane takes off and Gray is still sitting there with Juvia in his arms.

No one notices the ice-make mage as he ignores the commotion and focuses on the bluenette in his arms. He caresses her cheek and stares at her pale face. His eyes beholding her in wonder and hope.

Gray's POV

She's strong, beautiful, and for the moment mine. I wish she were awake so I could look into her blue fathomless eyes and tell her.

I always feel like if I look into her eyes I might drown in their pools and never want to resurface.

_Mira's potion probably isn't as bad as everyone is making it out to be. Sure she took off all crazy like cuz she didn't expect the dunce to pass out. But I'm sure since Natsu doesn't really drink it reacted like alcohol and flame brain is a lightweight._

Not concerned in the slightest for Flame Brain. My only concern is for her. When did I notice that she was what I wanted? The first time she called me her darling or my beloved part of me thought she was crazy. But I felt another part of me preen with pride. Anyone likes to be told they are admired and appreciated.

But then things got crazy and she really went off the deep end. I was aware how she watched me when she didn't think I knew she was there.

When I took the Vanish brothers on my own I knew she watched. I shouted "I got this" because I sensed she wanted to help. Erza probably thought I was shouting (for no reason since I as beside her) to her to stay out of the fight. But no, I was shouting at Juvia.

I felt guilty later on that night. I remembered how I thought Erza was pretty and how we almost slept side beside. Part of me tried to defy feeling guilty. There was no reason I really should feel guilty. I was a free man. Juvia wasn't my girlfriend. She was just a stalker chick. A stalker chick who happened to be gorgeous.

Then Lyon started showing his interest. The jealousy boiled the acid in my stomach making me feel sick. I started questioning the jealousy. I tried to deny it I just couldn't.

Later on when Juvia had dished out one of her endearments toward me my body started to reacted. My body was telling me what my heart had yet to know. I craved this gorgeous water woman who had already been devoting her attention on me.

But I had made such a big build up of how her stalking and attention was bothersome it was hard to get out of that rut. So here I held her in my lap, thankful that when she fainted this time she remained solid and not a puddle. I wondered what to tell her when she woke up and I realized I wanted to take her somewhere private and at least talk. I wanted more sure but I don't want to think I led her on in any way.

I got up holding Juvia in my arms. I remembered that Gajeel had took Levy down the west side of the beach so I headed east. I sat down at the base of a palm tree and felt her stir in my arms.

Juvia's POV

I acknowledged how weak my body felt. I felt drained of energy and shaken. I wanted to stay in the darkness because I was just so tired. But why was I shrouded in darkness? Why was I weakened? I didn't remember going on a mission or being in a battle. I didn't remember going to sleep either.

What did I remember? The retreat I remembered we were at the retreat. Mira had proposed a game of sorts. I remember the game exciting me. I remembered Gray calling my name. He...he kissed me. He kissed me and...it was more then my dreams had imagined. It was like fallen stars, fireworks, and rainbows wrapped into one. It had punched me in the gut and I had passed out because of the over wealth of sensations that ran through my body.

I stirred and tried to awaken from the darkness. I felt a hand brush my face. I looked up into a set of midnight blue eyes. "Oh, I like this dream."

He caressed my cheek again. I quivered. "Does this feel like a dream, Juvia?"

I sat up straight in astonishment. I shifted to look at my darling full in the face. I felt my mouth form an O in surprise. I was in my beloved's lap. He was caressing my cheek. _Must not puddle...must not puddle..._

"Juvia, I want to say so much to you right now. I think we need to have a nice long heart to heart chat."

My heart pumped wildly in my chest (doki doki). I looked at him full in the face and tried to come up with something to say in response. He wanted to talk. Now? He was holding me in his arms tenderly and all I wanted to do was cover him with kisses. But he wanted to talk. I should hear him out. But what if he tells me something I don't want to hear? What if he denies my love for him?

**Author's Note: I'm happy that I got that finished but I wanted to write more. I just can't I feel like crap sitting at the computer right now. I had recently read another author's Nalu story (I can't recall who it was right now so I will have to look that up again). That author had told her own personal story right along with it. I have an interesting story myself personally and wondered if anyone would be interested. Review and let me know. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Ugh very little sleep but I really want to write more so I am going to attempt to do so. If anyone likes adventure stories check out the other story I am working on Platinum Keys. It will be strictly teen rated for possible foul language but I wanted something I could read to my daughter so it will have no lemons. Definitely at least some NaLu nods here and there though. **

**I'm still trying to decide whether or not to fix more couples up but then again part of me is already feeling like I'm taking on a lot here with the couples I already have. Yikes...I definitely challenged myself. I also realized I tend to write better in third person but oh wells I don't feel I can change the format this far in. **

Chapter 8 – Confrontations and Confirmations

**Normal POV**

Freed and Mira stood in Freed's room. He had just picked up a slip of paper from the floor and read it. His expression outwardly had not changed when he turned to her and said.

"Care to explain this, Mira? Remember you are trapped here if you are not completely honest with me."

**Freed POV**

This slip of paper has my name on it. It was under her bracelet. _Did she intentionally think of cheating? _The idea of her cheating seemed preposterous but I also knew that she wasn't as sweet as everyone thought.

Well of course she was, but there was a layer to her that most people didn't see. I saw it briefly during the fight we had between us. The thrill beheld in her eyes during the fight however was so abrupt I never was one hundred percent sure that's what it had been.

I glanced at her now. I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. She has to be honest so she obviously she is just contemplating how to best answer. _Have to say I love an analytical mind._

Mira had so much depth to her, and every single solitary layer of depth was equally appealing. Her sweet side appealed to him first of course. She cared greatly for her family and friends. Her compassion for everyone around her was astounding and he felt in some ways he tried to emulate that capacity of caring.

She was a romantic. He knew the outside world would view this as a hopeless romantic, but honestly he viewed it as hopeful. She was bound and determined that everyone she loved found love in their own lives. Her match making tendencies were at times on the ludicrous scale. But her intentions were pure.

Mira had a body that unfortunately too many males admired for his liking. He hated that she modeled so often, especially for the scantily clad bikini centerfolds of _Sorcerer Weekly. _He would be lying however if he didn't admit that he himself had several of said centerfolds hidden in his room. His act on Tenrou Island that scantily clad woman terrified him would probably backfire and he was sure he would never here the end of it from the male populace. But then again there was really only one female mage he wanted and she was right in front of him.

"Mira, you can dawdle all you want. I am not dropping the enchantment, nor are you getting out of answering me."

I watched as she bit at her lower lip in hesitant thought. The nervous tick was captivating and arousing. I crossed my arms and clenched my fits to keep from reaching out to her and pulling her to me.

**Mira POV**

So he caught me. I have to fess up right? I bite my lip contemplating kissing his left cheekbone right underneath his mole. I constantly was admitting to myself this obsession. His mole was just so sexy. I was bound and determined to at some point focus my attention right underneath said mole.

I attempted to clear my head and focused on Freed's posture. He had crossed his arms across his chest. I would have thought perhaps he was trying to be dominating in said pose if I hadn't noticed the whiteness of his knuckles. He was also clenching his fists. That had to mean either he was angry or he was trying to keep himself from doing something. Because I was unsure I had ever seen him lose his composure in anger before I was deducing that he was trying to keep himself from reaching out to me.

I glided closer to him and stopped a few inches in front of him. I crossed my own arms so that my arms brushed against his. My own arms being bare brought forth a slight tickling, tingly sensation to me. If his own were bare I'm sure the sensation would have hit him too. I was nearly positive this awareness was not one sided. I was sure he wasn't going to be this aloof and verbally detached for long so I cleared my throat to begin explaining.

"Obviously Freed I put the piece of paper there."

He glared at me. "Yes, obviously indeed...but why?"

I softened my gaze at him. "Because Freed, I wanted to see you become unraveled. I wanted to see something other then knowledge or admiration in your eyes. I wanted to know if you were really truly afraid of women."

I watched as his throat worked, he was lightly perspiring. I smiled triumphantly. "What did you deduce, Mira?"

"I deducted that your kiss wasn't enough really to deduce anything. You were charming brushing my hair aside like you did. Your blush was adorable. But in front of everyone I'm not really sure that you shall we say 'gave it your all.'"

"That sounds like a challenge, but before I answer in kind. I too have something to admit. For I too also cheated."

I looked at him in astonishment. So many questions in my head. He cheated? How could he have cheated? Why did he cheat? In what way did he cheat?

**Freed's POV**

I watched as a myriad of emotions crossed her face. Most looks were variation of puzzlement and confusion. She repeated her biting her lip tick. _Darn woman! _I loosened and clenched my fists again.

I really wanted to reach out and kiss her properly. She didn't know how much of an understatement that kiss really was. But even that kiss alone sparked a feeling in me that begged to be explored.

She looked so adorably confused. I wanted to just kiss her cheek to wipe the confusion from her face. But I kept myself in check. "How did you cheat, Freed? I mean I understand how I cheated but..."

"I wasn't completely honest when I drew a name, Mira. No one visually confirmed that first name was my own." Yes, I the upstanding male that I am lied. I had to because I was bound and determined to draw Mira's name.

"Whose name did you draw first then?"

"It's not important who's name I drew first. It's important who's name I drew second."

"So you did draw my name the second time?"

I nodded at her. "Yes, personally I felt fine with lying once. But lying twice...well even I might have inwardly cringed at the injustice."

"I still am curious...who's name did you draw first?"

"I...I drew Bickslow's...I was so not about to kiss a guy let alone Bickslow. I don't even want to think where that mouth has been!"

Mira laughed at me. "And here I am sure a majority of the guild wondered if you were gay!"

I stuttered. "Gay!?"

"Well, yeah I mean with your fan boy admiration towards Laxus, and your fear of scantily clad women..."

I felt the unanswered question in the latter part of the trailing off statement. But I addressed the previous part first. "I guess fan boy and admiration would both be accurate. But I can assure you that I do not...swing that way...as it were. Not sure I actually like that reference but," I cleared my throat, "it fits the scenario. So we will go with it. As for scantily clad women..." I trailed off eyeballing Mira's full form. I lingered my gaze over her voluptuous curves. "Do you know that I have every centerfold of you from _Sorcerer Weekly _hidden randomly in books amongst my room?"

She pondered for a second. "You do huh? Did you know you have the opportunity to see those curves up close and personal?"

**Yeah I'm mean. Ending their scene there for the moment. Btw, the hopeful romantic comment, totally a me thing I slid in there. I don't believe there really is a thing as a hopeless romantic. Romance itself isn't hopeless. We are filled with hope that we will find it someday, some of us are extensively lucky that we do!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My brain is rebelling against me right now so hopefully I do this justice. I want to write but my brain wants to write something new. But I don't want to give up on this right now. I'm afraid that if I start my NaLu story this will be forgotten about...I also want to read more fanfic but in regards to that I just can't sit still.**

Chapter 9

**Normal POV**

Gajeel had quirked his lips at Levy when she had claimed that she didn't want to worry Lucy. He understood the power of friendship when it came to the members of Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail changed him a lot. He was still gruff and still for the most part a loner. But with the core of the guild being friendship you just can't really stay that much of a loner for long.

Gajeel turned to Levy and said, "I understand, Bunny Girl is a good friend. But you are also a good friend for her too."

He had watched as her hazel eyes danced with a happy response to his open statement.

Gajeel escorted Levy to her door and told her that he would be waiting for her in his room.

**Levy POV**

I unlocked the room I shared with Lucy and found her seemingly out of sorts on her bed. She looked so frazzled that even my previous euphoric happy state evaporated.

"Lucy? What's wrong?"

She looked up at me. Her brown eyes quivered with unshed tears. She obviously didn't hear me come in because she looked surprised to see me.

"Oh Levy!"

"Lucy, tell me what's wrong. You look upset, and honestly like you are about to cry."

"I'm worried about Natsu."

"Why? What's wrong with Natsu?"

"Oh that's right...you didn't see..."

Lucy's thoughts seemed scattered and unfocused. I recognized worry and confusion, but there were other thoughts mixed in that were unrecognizable. "What didn't I see?"

"When Natsu's name was called he chose the potion. When he took it he fainted and was unconscious for a few minutes at least. I'm not sure of the exact time frame honestly because I was just too worried. All I do know is it felt way too long."

"Well obviously he woke up, and since no one seems to be in a panic in the hallways I'm assuming that he is fine."

"He said he just wanted to take a shower and rest," Lucy looked doubtful.

"Lucy, if you are really worried about him you can always go check on him. Oh, but uh, you will have the room to yourself for at least tonight."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to be sleeping in Gajeel's room, and before you say anything we don't plan on doing anything other then talking, cuddling, and let me stress _sleeping_."

"Are you sure he can keep his paws off of you? Or wait since he's a dragon slayer maybe I should say claws."

We both chuckled at that. "Honestly, Lucy, I think a part of me is hoping he can't keep his hands off me. But I don't think I want to go that far yet. I mean...I am not sure I want all the romantic gestures for my first time, but I do at least want to know him better in a romantic light first. Gosh, I hope that makes sense."

"With Gajeel it's probably a good thing you don't want all the romantic gestures," Lucy snorted in response.

"I don't know. I think everyone underestimates him. Heck, I think he even underestimates himself."

I got up to pack up some of my things to take to his room. I grabbed an extra set of clothes, my toiletries, and my pajamas. I pulled out the oversized top from the drawer seamlessly but when I went to grab the pants they snagged on a nail in the back of the drawer. The sound of cloth ripping permeated the room.

"That didn't sound good," Lucy came over and we inspected the damage. The pants were trash now. _Good thing the shirt is a couple sizes too big and falls just above my knees._

**Gajeel's POV**

The minute my dragon side claimed her as _mine _I knew the amount of emotional strain that put on me. I would worry, be possessive, and probably a pain in the ass to deal with. I chuckled, well more so then normal.

The dame may have been pint sized but she was lethal. Once I got to my room I laid on the bed and listened for her conversation with Bunny Girl.

Salamander passed out? Weak ass! Bunny Girl and Salamander just needed something to wake the two up. Heck, I'm not surprised his dragon side hasn't claimed her as his yet. If mine is this obsessive over Levy I can't imagine a fire dragon's obsession...I may not scare easy but yeah, that's some scarey shit!

I heard my name and I stopped listening. I wanted to make sure she was safe not eavesdrop, well not much at least.

A few minutes later, I happened to hear an echo of a door closing and noticed her scent, she smelled of paper and mint. Her small footfalls paved the way toward my door and I got up and opened it just as she raised her hand to knock.

I smiled at her, then I picked her up and carried her in the room. She smiled at me and wrapped her legs around my waist. I growled a warning at her and she just giggled at me. Did she not know how dangerous I was? But honestly I wanted the mirth. I thrived on her happiness and determination.

"Like I said, Short Stack. Talk. But," I kissed her decadent lips. "I also plan on doing more of that throughout the night too."

It was going to be a long night. I had a lot I wanted to say and was unsure about the phrasing or how to say it. I probably would at some point have to sit on my hands to keep them off of her.

**Ugh! I couldn't think of a title for this chapter. I guess I should be thankful I was able to write it at all. I've been debating and I thought maybe after I finish this (that will probably be awhile) that maybe I should repost shorter versions with just the specific couples sides. I dunno just a thought.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Hearts on Fire

Chapter 10 – Hearts on Fire

**Lucy POV**

I smiled at Levy as she left the room. At least something was happening with Levy's crush. What could happen with Natsu? He probably doesn't even realize that a woman is put together differently.

He's seen me in so many states of undress and not once had I caught him ogling my breasts or become fixated on my ass. I sighed, "Why do I have to feel this way for him?"

I felt a teardrop slide upon my cheek. I normally just dealt with my feelings and moved on but in all honesty the game had royally messed up my perspective. I watched as so many people kissed. Heck, even people that weren't romantically involved.

Part of me is thankful no one drew my name. I mean I don't want my first kiss just to go to someone because they were made to do it. I want my first kiss to be with someone I have liking feelings for, maybe even love.

I hated confronting that word in my mind. The two people I can say I loved in a way that wasn't friendship was my parents. My dad for the longest time of my life ignored me. He didn't show love the way he should have. My mom, well I wish she were here now to give me advice. Because even though I tried not to think about it I knew I loved Natsu.

I've read so many romances where the person the heroine fell in love with was her best friend. They ended up in the kind of love that lasted forever. That's what I wanted. "Gosh...I'm hopeless..."

Maybe I could call Plue, at least I could hold him and talk to him. But I don't understand him and treating him as a stuffed animal was definitely not the answer.

I was sure Loke and Aries were both busy now. I blushed at that thought. Honestly, maybe I shouldn't be thinking about them anymore.

Capricorn is good for advice on magic and fighting. But I don't think he would be good to discuss matters of the heart.

Virgo would just call me princess and ask if it was punishment time. I didn't even want to think why she thought that.

Aquarius and Scorpio were probably on a date. Plus Aquarius would probably ridicule me not give me advice.

I groaned out loud. None of them would be great choices to talk to about this.

I finally gave up and just let myself cry. I cried for what I wanted. I cried for what could have been. I cried because I missed my mom. I cried because I was worried.

I sniffled as I heard shuffling outside my door then a hesitant knock.

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu, change is inevitable. Besides, eventually I don't think you will be fighting your dragon as much as you are right now."

Part of me was ready to agree with him, another part of me wanted to rage at the injustice of it all. My dragon side just felt like it was happy because in a way it was winning the battle.

"Gramps, I get what you are saying. I'll...I'll think it over." I got up and walked out of the room.

In the hallway I heard Gramps mutter under his breath, "It's about damn time."

I scratched my head and shook it off.

I looked around the hallway, trying to decide what to do next. I happened to catch sight of Gajeel carrying Levy into his room. They both smiled at each other before Gajeel closed the door.

The bolts for brains dragon slayer had a thing for Levy? And she for him? News to me, but I guess that explains the kiss during the game.

I really wanted to curse at Mira for thinking up such a crazy scam. But in all honesty I was the one that decided to take the potion. I decided to take the potion and I still stood in the same place I was originally when I pulled her name from that bowl. The only difference was now I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to feel how her full lips melted under mine in surrender.

I ran my hand through my hair. This royally sucked. I mean I may have wanted that sure. But what if Lucy didn't?

Before I realized it I had started walking down the hallway towards Lucy and Levy's room. I caught her scent first, strawberry lip gloss and vanilla bath soap. I loved her scent. It was so decadent and feminine. My dragon side purred in approval. Yes, I know you like that. _Mine!_

She is my best friend but I can't claim her as my mate unless she accepts me. So stop trying to claim her without letting her make the decision herself. I stopped when I realized I was actually having an argument with myself.

I then scented salt water mixed with vanilla. No, Lucy's crying. I listened. These weren't just hesitant tears either. I started to feel as helpless as I had when she found out her father had died. Then I just tried to give her space. But now I just wanted to hold her and make sure she was alright.

I hesitantly knocked at the door hoping she would answer. I heard her shift off the bed, sniffle, and from what my hearing was telling me wiping at her cheeks.

She opened the door. Her milk chocolate eyes were bloodshot and still watery. "Natsu?"

"Luce. Luce, are you okay?" I would have waited but part of me just wanted to wrap my arms around her and I let that part of me win. I pushed through the door, shut it behind me then pulled her in my arms not carrying if she would push me away or not. I just had to show her that I wanted to comfort her.

She looked at me in shock. "I..uh..are you?"

"Am I okay? Lucy, you're the one that's been crying, and don't deny it. I heard the signs. I can smell the tears. I can see your eyes. And I bet if I licked your cheek right now I could probably taste the remnants there."

If it was possible her eyes widened more. "Lick...me?"

My body tightened at new thoughts of where I could lick her other then her cheek. I tried to settle myself down. I needed to find out what was wrong. I told my dragon side to behave itself. It didn't seem to argue.

"I guess that was not the right thing to say. But I am still asking if you are okay."

"But you were the one that passed out earlier! You were the one that needed sleep. I...I...you couldn't seem to get away from me fast enough either."

Okay now she was confusing me. Because she seemed more angry then upset at the moment. Oh, she was talking about the potion. "Luce, I'm sorry okay. The potion...it...well it did something unexpected and I didn't know how to deal with it. You know me if I don't understand something I fight with it or ignore it."

"And which were you doing?"

I thought about what she asked. "A bit of both actually."

"So you attempted to ignore it and when you couldn't ignore it you tried to fight it?"

My perceptive beautiful best friend, she knew me so well. I smiled at her, "Exactly."

"And how did that battle go?"

"I don't know yet. I need to try something first."

With that I cupped her cheek and tilted her head up to mine. I hesitantly kissed her. Just a light sweep of my lips upon hers. I pulled back to see how it was received.

For a second she looked shocked and confused. The next thing I knew she was pulling my head down and kissing me. Her kiss wasn't hesitant. It was like she was thirsting for my kiss. I sucked at her lower lip and when she moaned I took advantage of the situation and slipped my tongue inside her mouth. I felt her running her fingers through my hair trying to keep me from running away. As if that was going to happen anytime soon. I pulled my lips away to look her in the eyes. Then I pulled her closer by her hips and saw the knowledge that passed her eyes as her hips cradled my body. She felt how much I wanted her. I kissed her on her cheek.

"I want to continue doing that. I do. But...I think I need to explain some things."

She looked at me and simply nodded as I guided her back to her bed.

**Well good news for NaLu fans. I've stared my NaLu story even though I said I was going to wait. It actually helped though because now any NaLu scenes for this one will probably happen faster while I fight with coasting through the beginning of the other. You can view that one here s/10732000/1/Hearts-Flames-Stars**

**Also if you haven't read my short (almost one shot a little longer) NaLu lemon you can find that here. s/10695692/1/Lucy-s-Diary **

**Please review to let me know how you are liking it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I've written 3 chapters in the past 2 days for my NaLu story Hearts, Flames, Stars and I'm so happy with how well it's going. I can't keep myself from getting ideas and writing and that's a very good place to be. **

**But for those of you who have been following this one I kind of feel bad because I am a little stuck and not as inspired at the moment for this story. Don't worry I will continue I just have to follow my muse and my muse is wanting me to write more of the NaLu story right now. **

**Oliver: Thanks for the guest review. I'm sorry you are bored but if you like NaLu try reading my Hearts, Flames, Stars ( s/10732000/1/Hearts-Flames-Stars) or you might peruse my fave stories. I especially recommend this one s/9544633/1/Once-You-Go-Beyond-Friendship-You-Can-t-Go-Back**

**This chapter is going to be done in third person unlike the others because I don't really feel I can be Loke or Aries. Loke being my fave male character I might hyperventilate trying to get inside his head.**

Chapter 11

The kiss that they shared was a sort of magic that Loke couldn't fathom. He knew how the stars shined in his ceiling-less room but the shining he felt in his heart had surpassed their brilliance. Aries amazingly tasted like cotton candy a sweet Loke rarely indulged in but now it was all he craved. He pecked at her lips gently, coaxing, exploring. When she sighed he pulled back.

The pupils of her dark chocolate eyes dilated. She looked intoxicated and in some ways she was. "Leo?" She asked him questioningly.

He pulled away and ran his hand through his head in frustration. "This...this seems wrong somehow."

"Wrong? Did I do something?"

"Damn. Aries, no you did nothing wrong. I just...I feel...ugh," He couldn't express to her how overheated he felt. He thought of all the kisses he had before. Of all the past girls...and he groaned at himself for mentally mistreating Aries to think of other girls. But he realized he wasn't. Everything he thought of the others was nothing in comparison to what he was feeling now.

He sat on the bed behind him. "Aries, come here," he held his hand out to her.

She sat and waited patiently. She'd never seen Leo so frustrated before. He almost looked sick and she was worried. She shyly reach a hand out to touch his leg.

He reached out and wove his fingers through hers. He looked at her almost shyly. "Aries, I'm...conflicted."

"How so?"

"I want you to stay with me. I want to kiss those swollen lips and hear your sounds you make when you want more. But...I don't feel like that is enough. It feels like a disservice to you. It's like my feelings came forth in that one kiss. Feelings I didn't even know I had. I don't know how I was so blind. Aries, up until that kiss I wanted Lucy. I was certain even though I knew she liked Natsu that she was meant to be with me." Loke tried to pull away but Aries held him firm.

"You think I don't know all that, Leo? I've known that ever since we fought when I was Angel's spirit and you were Lucy's. I saw it in your eyes. As for doing me a disservice...I can't disagree with that," Loke hung his head in shame. "But I can say that we have all the time in the world for you to make it up to me."

He smiled at Aries. "Leo, we both love Lucy. You just misunderstood the depth of the emotion. I think before Lucy you really didn't have a good level of trust. Her giving nature is easy to fall for. But I don't think that is exactly what happened. I think you started to retrust yourself and in doing so you opened yourself up to the idea of loving someone and Lucy just happened to be the one at the time that made you realize that."

"Aries...you...I'm not sure I deserve you but I am going to damn well try to show how much I wish I did."

Aries giggled grabbed the lapel of his suit jacket and brought his lips back to hers. There was too much urgency in the kiss and Loke knew he needed to slow down.

"Aries, I think...let's put a hold on this for right now. I..." He summoned a single daisy for her and held it out to her. "For some reason a rose didn't seem to suit you. Plus, I've bought and summoned roses for others and it didn't feel right to give you the same."

"Well it just so happens that you are lucky you did give me a daisy because it happens to be my favorite flower." She smiled at him. Loke summoned a vase to put the daisy in for the time being.

"Definitely lucked out on that one. What else do you like?" Aries pondered.

"I like sweets...especially.."

"Lemme guess, cotton candy," He snickered.

She smirked at him and said, "Well, yes, but I prefer to call it fairy floss."

He laughed out loud. "We work for a mage who is a Fairy Tail guild member and you call cotton candy fairy floss. Something about that sounds odd to me."

"You laughed, I'd say it tickles your insides."

"You have an interesting way of looking at things. I bet you are also a romantic."

Aries blushed but nodded her head in agreement. Loke grabbed her and put her in his lap. "Oh you are so adorably cute."

Aries gave him a surprised look. Loke played with a stray pink curl and looked her in the eyes. "Tell you what I will drop you off at your place and here in an hour or so and if you are up for it. I will pick you up and we can go on a date."

Aries lost her train of thought so she simply nodded her head.

**Ugh that was hard to write. Probably because my brain is retaliating telling me to work on my other story. I also kind of based Aries off me a little bit. I love fair floss and yes I call it fairy floss because it was originally introduced at the 1904 World's Fair as fairy floss. Plus I like fey creatures of all kinds which is why I came across Fairy Tail in the first place.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I have had so many people want me to continue this story, and don't get me wrong I don't plan on abandoning it at all. I have 3 stories going on at once. It was such a bad idea on my part but I just couldn't help it. I had three ideas floating in my head and I felt compelled by my muses to follow that. But for those who have waited thank you for being so patient.**

Chapter 12

Normal POV

The stars shined down on the two sitting on the beach. The bluenette still sitting in the male with midnight blue hair's lap. But at a slight distance brought on by curiosity, nerves, and anticipation.

He pushed aside a stray hair and looked into her eyes. His eyes held nothing but hope and wonder towards the woman in his arms.

Gray's POV

How did I get this luck? To be in this moment with Juvia in my arms. I could have had her any moment but I guess part of me was afraid of what that might mean. Would I live up to her expectations of me? No probably not, and I hated that I might disappoint her.

"Before I begin, you really have to stop saying 'Gray, my darling' in public. I don't want to elaborate but trust me and just do this favor for me."He paused in what he was saying and took a deep breath.

"I first need to tell you, or rather ask you, any preconceived notions of who I am you need to wipe clean. I am sure that the real me will not uphold to the fantasy me you have going on in your head."

She was about to interrupt but I put a finger to her mouth. "I'll let you talk just please hear me out first."

She nodded silently in understanding.

"I'm just a man. Being an ice-make mage is probably my most redeeming quality. But, that's only part of me. I've lost a lot in my life. I don't tend to show my feelings well. My best friends frighten and annoy me. But for you I feel like I need to be more, and that terrifies me. I don't want to disappoint you."

I sighed this was really going off topic. But it's how I felt and it's probably a good portion of why I didn't seek her out in the beginning. That and I knew if I did have feelings for her in the beginning then it would be real. There would be no turning back and she would never let me go. Now, I knew that I wanted the realness. I wanted her not to let me go. I felt that if she did I would probably break. Geez, when did I become such a pansy? But I don't mind these feelings. They actually feel good.

Her hand reached my face. "Gray, my darling," and there it was again that reaction. I was sure she noticed because she paused momentarily and blushed scarlet. Where did that blush start I wondered. Perhaps I could find out soon.

She cleared her throat and started again, "Gray, you could never disappoint me. I agree that you are probably right that I probably have built you up in my head. But has anyone ever told you that sometimes the reality is better then the fantasy? Right now, I am in your lap and I'm giddy. I feel like a little girl that got exactly what she wanted for her birthday. That probably sounded lame but it's the best comparison I can think of."

I smiled at her. The comparison was well made actually. I felt like a kid in a candy store myself.

Juvia's POV (slight backtrack)

He didn't want to disappoint me? How could he? Well I admit my fantasies are pretty out there. I mean 33 kids who was I kidding? That was crazy. Plus dressing him up without a shirt and a tie and collar? He may strip but he wasn't a Chippendale's exotic dancer. I sighed mentally. I guess I could see what he meant. But who cares about the fantasy when I had the reality right here.

"Gray, my darling," I paused as I felt him shift underneath me. Was that? Ooooh, is that why he didn't want me to say that in public? I felt myself blush scarlet. _Must not puddle!_

I cleared my throat and continued, "Gray, you could never disappoint me. I agree that you are probably right that I probably have built you up in my head. But has anyone ever told you that sometimes the reality is better then the fantasy? Right now, I am in your lap and I'm giddy. I feel like a little girl that got exactly what she wanted for her birthday. That probably sounded lame but it's the best comparison I can think of."

A girl that got what she wanted for her birthday? Why did I say that ? That was as bad as some of my fantasies, my happiness and rainbow comparisons. But then he was smiling at me, and while his eyes didn't hold the glossy look they did in my fantasies they shined with happiness and love. I wonder if he realizes what his eyes convey.

He stroked my cheek. "Like I said, Gray, this is better then any fantasy." I cupped my hand over his.

He leaned forward and I felt his lips against my forehead. He moved his hand, mine along with it, and kissed either cheek. I couldn't help myself. I went in for the kiss. I dove at his lips and melded ours together. He exhaled with surprise then smiled into the kiss. I nibbled at his lower lip.

I felt myself quaking with need. Puddling was not even a possibility at this point. I just wanted the man in my arms to deepen the kiss. Which he again he didn't disappoint. His tongue caressed the seem of my lips and I let him in. I felt like a quivering mess but I would withstand it. The kiss was not just a kiss but a promise of things to come.

I pulled away from him, "Gray, my darling," I felt him respond.

"I thought I told you to stop saying that."

"You told me to stop in public. We aren't in public, and I did it on purpose." I smiled up at him.

"I think one of my previous thoughts may just be accurate."

"Previous thoughts?" He had me confused again.

"One time back in history, or maybe a few times, who knows. I thought that you would be the death of me. I'm pretty sure I'm right. But now I know I would die a happy man."

I laughed at that. "You think this is bad. We've only just begun."

"Then I welcome oblivion with open arms!" He picked me up in his arms. "I just think we need to get somewhere more private where I can welcome it properly."

I laughed at him. "So where are we going then?"

"My room," he smirked at me. I kissed the corner of the smirk and laid my head on his shoulder.

**So I used the word disappoint a lot in this chapter. I tend to hate reusing a specific word but I kept it because I felt it was an important theme. **

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this installment. **

**Again as I have said this story will be updated as I can but my priority story is Hearts, Flames, Stars and that one will be updated the most.**

**If you like please review, I do PM back all my reviewers (well those with more then a word or two I find it hard to respond to those).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Special thanks to my reviewers: fanfiction addiction123, oliver, thewalkingdeadfairytail, Erzascarlett, and Finnismathmatical.**

**I PM most (if not all) my reviewers to thank them and address their thoughts/concerns so please be sure to review.**

Chapter 13

**Normal POV**

While Mira is trapped in Freed's room they open confess several things to each other. They've both lied to get the kiss they both direly wanted, and now both of them are wanting a much deeper kiss.

Mira has just mentioned how Freed seems to have a problem with scantily clad women.

"Do you know that I have every centerfold of you from _Sorcerer Weekly _hidden randomly in books amongst my room?"

She pondered for a second. "You do huh? Did you know you have the opportunity to see those curves up close and personal?"

Freed was pretty sure steam just rolled out his ears and his eyes were the size of saucers.

**Freed's POV**

I cleared my throat as my tie seemed to be much tighter then it was before. "I think we are still on confessing and honesty here, Mira."

"I was completely and utterly honest. Aren't you hot in that overcoat? I mean were are on a tropical beach." She started to pace like a panther to me. Nope, nope can not have her that close just yet.

I backed away a bit to the other side of the bed. Of course then I realized I was by the bed, and my mind started formulating all kinds of ideas that I knew was inflaming my face to the point that the shade probably matched Erza's hair exactly.

"I...I have those magazines...I have them because..." Ugh why couldn't I formualte a coherent sentence right now? I hate when I can not properly articulate myself. "I have those magazines because I like to put it out of my mind that any one else has seen you like that."

"Hmm...so you wish that my body was all yours?"

Damn this woman! Of course she was right but was there not another way to word it? "I merely wish that perhaps you didn't pose for so many I guess."

"But, then you wouldn't have as many pictures of me as you do." Of course she was right. I had thought the same myself previously. But, I felt thinking this way would infer that I could have thought that I procured her through abhorrent means. "Well, I guess if you wish me not to pose as much I can at least cut it down to a minimum. However..."

However what? What was she leading the conversation to?

"I suppose that my compromise would be that you buy a pair of trunks. I've seen that speedo you where and find it overly revealing. I mean I don't mind seeing that much of your skin." She had been pondering with her finger to her mouth again and now she nipped at the tip of her finger with her teeth. Teeth, bite, nibble, how many ways could those delectable teeth tantalize? I must show restraint, oh yes must pay attention to what she is about to say. "I just don't think I want anyone else to be able to gawk at every," and I swear she stressed this word, "_inch _of you on display."

**Mira's POV**

Okay, so what I said was partially true. I really just don't like speedos. Hrm, hopefully that doesn't keep me in the room. I'm sure I can get him to just take down the enchantment right?

Gosh, his outfit is making me hot, and not in a good way. Especially that itchy looking cravat tie he was wearing. Just then I got an idea. I had paced at him before but he backed away. That wasn't going to keep me from trying again.

I took deliberate slow steps, hoping his mind wouldn't catch up to what I was doing. I finally stood just in front of him. He let out a pent up breath. His breath was fresh and smelled like honey and mint. Perhaps, he drank a cup of tea before I arrived.

I cautiously put my hands on either of his shoulders and inched my fingers to the tie. "This really doesn't look comfortable."

"Truth be told, it is not. It feels like it has gotten significantly tighter since you have came in the room."

I pulled the tie loose. "We've played a game of truth."

"I do not believe we have finished our game of truth, as it were."

Hmm, he had a point perhaps we had not. "Well, let's modify the game then. How about we play trust and truth?" I now held his tie in my hand.

"I am not sure what you mean."

"Turn around Freed. My turn first and this is your first step at trusting me." I tied the tie around his face so it covered his beautiful greenish-blue eyes.

"I am not sure I agreed to this."

"I've noticed, you don't use many contractions do you?"

"I do not feel the language should be shortened to satisfy a quicker way of getting to the point."

"But I use contractions. Does that mean you don't like the way I talk?"

"I have no problem with others using contractions. I just can not justify doing so myself."

My ideas were growing and growing. Idea number three was getting him to say as many contractions as possible and I had plenty of ideas on how to do it.

**I realize this could have been longer but it is 12:20am and I am tired. I guess I took some liberties with Freed's character here. But I do feel like he has a distinguished form of speech hence why I dropped the contractions. By the way what would the ship name be for Freed/Mira? I put Frira in my saved chapters so I can easily keep track of which chapter involves each couple. Freerajane? Gah that looks strange. Mireed? Say that aloud sounds like married.**

**Review how you feel about the story thus far. Feel free to PM me if you have any suggested reads. I'm starting to run out.**

**Please also read my other stories. **

**If you are a NaLu fan especially check out Hearts, Flames, Stars. Have 99 follows on that story as of right now and it's definitely my pet project. I write a chapter for it almost everyday.**

**Lucy's Diary is a mini-multi-chapter one-shot lemon.**

**Platinum Keys is a teen adventure which I think I will have a chapter up for tomorrow if not sometime this weekend.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been sick, in fact I am still a bit on the sick side. Nasty can't stop coughing cold, bleh. I find it interesting that while this has been stated as my fave Fairy Tail couple I think over the course of writing that has changed. But that should definitely help the next chapter out.**

Chapter 14

Normal POV

Gajeel held Levy in his arms. Her legs firmly gripped around his waist. He continued kissing her and coaxing her lips apart. He growled and turned her so she was up against the wall. "Mine," he muttered aloud.

Gajeel's POV

My dragon side was not playing fair. I had to calm down or I would scare her. But she was so pliant in my hands. Her eyes widened when I caught myself saying 'mine' aloud. But she immediately smiled and melted into the touch.

"Gajeel?" She was looking at me a question in her eyes. Her pupils dilated and her scent captivating. She was so mesmerizing, and I had to put some distance between us before I acted on my impulses.

I pulled her away from the wall and sat her on a chair. I sat on the bed, and I took a deep breath.

"Did I...do something wrong?"

I heard the question from her. I couldn't look at her yet. I needed to calm down and if I looked at her I would dive at her again. I shook my head. "Tch, you couldn't do anything wrong. Trust me. I'm just...I just need to get a breather okay?"

She nodded shyly. She kicked her petite feet back and forth until she stated, "well, I'll give you a breather by getting ready for the night."

I felt her pass by me. I heard the rustle of the bag she picked up. Then The soft click of the bathroom door behind her became a sort of salvation for me. I took a deep breath and laid back on the bed. After a few minutes of just breathing I stated to the empty room,"I'm in so much trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

I jumped for a moment. "Geez, cat, where did you come from all of a sudden?"

"You need to be more observant. You left the window open."

Gajeel heard the shower start and sighed. Pantherlily took a whiff. "Oh, so that's your trouble! I guess I'm hanging out with Wendy tonight huh?"

"If you don't mind. But it isn't what it looks like. I just don't want to be separated from her right now."

"But you are having difficulty keeping your hands off her."

Gajeel nodded.

"Just like in a fight, take your cues from her on how you should react. If she pulls away then back up and observe. If she counterattacks a move then continue."

"Tch. You make it sound so simple but I'm also fighting an inner battle with my dragon side. Even though it's a part of me my dragon side is a little hard to read." I sighed. "Besides that she deserves better then me."

"If she thought the same she wouldn't be here."

The discussion went back and forth a bit more after that but ultimately I admitted that a majority of what Lily was saying was good advice.

When Pantherlily left I relaxed as I heard the shower turn on. She was just a door away. Naked. Her nipples would be beaded as the water trickled across her bare skin. Her peaches and cream skin would flush at the heated water. I pulled a pillow from above me and put it over my face. Maybe I should just put myself out of my misery.

Levy's POV

I turned on the water to heat it up and admired the shower. It seemed all the rooms were equipped with steam showers. The glass touching the floor at the bottom and going all the way up to a tiled portion of the ceiling. As I was getting undressed I blushed to think of the fact that I was naked and not ten feet from me with only a door separating us was Gajeel.

I got in the shower and imagined as I soaped myself up that what his huge hands would feel like. They would be calloused and rough but he would be sure to handle my body with care. What would he think of my small breasts when they would be bared to him? At least I didn't have to worry about them turning him on.

I blushed at the memory. I would lie if I said I wasn't scared. He was a big man so I really can't be surprised that his length and girth mirrored his physical stature.

I kept playing with the idea of just saying to hell with it all and giving myself to him but I knew I wasn't really ready. I needed this night to get to know him better.

I got out of the shower once I finished washing the conditioner out of my hair. I smirked slightly. I may not have anticipated anything tonight, but that didn't stop me from carefully selecting the panties I would be wearing to bed tonight.

Gajeel POV

I heard the shower turn off and waited as patiently as I could. Lily's words repeated over and over again in my head. He had more faith then I had in myself.

The door opened and a cloud of steam billowed out from the door. I thought I was going to swallow my tongue for a moment because Levy was a vision.

She had left her hair wound up in a towel. Her night shirt she wore simple and oversized. But the fact that it fell just above her knee made it pretty damn sexy. She had left the top two buttons unbuttoned and the creamy skin of her collarbone while innocent somehow also seemed provocative.

The girl was an alluring goddess. She bewitched me in every movement, and every breath.

"I forgot my hair dryer in my room. I figured I could leave it up in a towel for a bit..."

"Tch." I pulled a desk chair out and pointed at it, indicating for her to sit down. She surprised me by merely gawking for a minute before complying. "Where's your brush, Levy?"

"On top of the bag over there."

I picked up the brush and began working my way through her tangles. Her hair smelled like orange blossoms. "Is that a new shampoo?"

She smiled faintly at me, "No, I used the resorts samples. I tend to always forget something when I go on a trip. This time it was apparently my shampoo and conditioner."

"I like the scent maybe you should buy yourself some."

"Usually, motel free samples do a number on my hair. This one actually seemed to help the tangles. So maybe I will do that."

"I'll be right back. I am going to go grab the hair dryer from the bathroom."

Levy POV

Never in a million years would I think that Gajeel would want to dry my hair for me. He had already brushed it out and I felt the effect calming but intimate at the same time.

I couldn't remember the last time when someone else had brushed my hair. It made me regret missing out on such a thing with my mother. Before I knew it there were tears falling from my eyes.

Gajeel came in and saw my tears. "Levy? Levy did I do something? What's wrong?"

**So I didn't mean to take this to a sentimental route like this. But I want the two to get to know each other. Fears and regret are pretty big things to learn about another person.**

**NaLu should be next.**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lucy's POV

He wouldn't stop touching me. I was perplexed to say the least. I wasn't complaining but it just seemed so surreal to be lying in the bed beside my best friend while he petted me like a lover.

I rehashed the memory of the kiss that happened moments ago in my mind. It surprised me how well the boy could kiss. That had to be instinct, right? But if he could do that so well on instinct...what else...oh no. I felt the blush creep up my body and settle on my face.

He pushed aside my hair and smiled at me. "What's got you so embarrassed, Luce?"

"Nu..Nothing," I stammered out. I cleared my throat and pretended the thought that momentarily occurred did not happen. "You said you had some things to explain?"

Natsu nodded at me. He seemed shy which was so misplaced and unusual I almost laughed out loud and the ludicrous notion. "I guess I should start with the potion."

"Okay?" I listened earnestly.

"The potion was meant enhance an attraction that was already there. It didn't really work that way for me." He pushed his hand through the back of his hair. I kind of loved when he did that. It made his idiotic moments momentarily evaporate from my mind.

What he told me made sense though. I don't think that kind of attraction existed in his genetic makeup. "So, what did it do?"

He cleared his throat. "It made me grow up. I've always been live for the excitement, in the moment, and fight to win. I...I actually didn't have any inkling of what a teenage boy tends to feel towards teenage girls. I was clueless in that way."

I was dazed momentarily and woke to find myself stroking lazy soothing patterns against his arm. "Part of me thought you didn't get that aspect of life. Part of me hoped it was true."

"What do you mean, Luce?"

"I mean that for me I have felt this way for awhile now. Because you kissed me I'm assuming your new found attraction is toward me?" I asked. I felt foolish asking it seemed obvious but I had to be sure. I didn't want it to be some uncanny way of showing sympathy or something.

He nodded at me. "I won't lie, Luce. Part of me doesn't want things to change between us. You know how I was when the guild hall was rebuilt the first time. I rebelled against it."

"How are you feeling about this change, Natsu? I...I can't let anything happen between us if you are unsure. It would hurt me too much."

Natsu's POV

And there was the line drawn in the sand. I could cross it to something new or I could stay on my side and continue as things were before. But would that really happen? I already had all these jumbled feelings and cravings inside of me. It would always be a big ball of tension in my chest if I tried to pretend they didn't exist.

I took a deep breath and looked at Luce. "I won't lie. This is probably scaring me more then anything else I have ever faced. I'm afraid of not only what I'm feeling but also how it will change us. Luce, I am sitting next to you right now impatiently thinking. I'm taking things into long consideration, something I never do. I usually react automatically." I sighed.

"Then let me ask you this, Natsu. What did you feel when you kissed me? Not a physical description of the act itself but how did it make you feel inside?" She touched my chest where my heart was. "How did it make you feel here?"

"I felt like I was soaring through air. Not like when Happy totes me around. But I felt more free and it felt like I was catapulted like once I came back down I had to hope and pray there was a safety net otherwise I would come out battered and bruised." I looked at her after stating this and realized my minor mistake.

"You have been reading my stories again. Haven't you?"

"I can't say I'm sorry I did. I know it's not exactly what you wrote but it is about the only way I can put what I am feeling into words."

"Does this make you nervous, Natsu?" She leaned in closer to me. I felt myself craving for her touch but hesitating. I never sweat and I felt my hands clammy. I merely nodded at her. She sighed, "Natsu, do you know how I am feeling?"

That confused me. I had been so wrapped up in my own emotions that I hadn't really considered hers. I felt like the biggest ass for that too because what had me knocking at her door was her tears. "I don't know, Luce. I'm...shit Luce. I'm sorry did I take advantage of the situation? You were crying when you opened the door. How could I forget that until now? I'm so stupid."

"Stop, it's okay. We got caught up in the moment. It happens." A hint of a smile played over her lips. Her plump decadent lips that I found myself wanting to sample again. Must talk first, I told myself.

"So, why were you crying?"

She pushed herself to lay flat on her back. She reached for my hand and I took it, on impulse I laced our fingers together. "I cried for a lot of reasons, Natsu. I cried because I wanted someone to talk to, and felt I had no one. I missed my mom because she was who I wanted to talk to the most. I cried because I was worried about you. I cried because my heart was aching."

"Why was it aching?" I questioned the most confusing part.

She sighed. "It still aches, Natsu. It aches because," she paused her chest expanding as she took a deep breath, "my best friend means more to me then I could possible ever tell him."

I looked at her. Her chocolate eyes swam with tears again. I tried to grasp what she was trying to convey with those few words. But I was at a loss but she continued.

"I crave more of those kisses like the one at my door. I crave more then just friendship, Natsu. I...I've come to realize quite some time ago that you mean more to me then anyone else in the world. I...I've come to realize that...while I love you as my best friend those feelings are just the surface. I've come to realize that I love you as a woman loves a man."

I took it all in. Everything she said. I saw the hurt it caused her to share these feelings. "What does love feel like, Luce?"

She smiled at me. "It is both an amazing and painful feeling. It feels like my heart won't stay in my chest when you smile my way. It hurts when you walk away from me. I want to be angry with you more then I am, but I can't seem to manage it every time you do something stupid. Sorry about that by the way, not really an easier way to say it."

I smiled at her to tell her it was okay and I forgave her. "You are special to me, Luce. I know that much. I...the first day we met, I thought you were a little crazy. But, I remember now, that I was so thankful to come across you. It was like I was in a dark room where the shades were drawn. But suddenly they all opened when I met you."

"You're quoting me again, Natsu. Tell me what you feel in your own words."

I didn't give myself time to think about what I would say. "That if I lost you I might not be able to breathe."

She gasped at me. I looked up at her startled. Did I hurt her all over again? She was crying again but she was also smiling. I pulled her into my arms and just held her. But she pulled my face towards hers and she kissed me. It was only a hesitant peck. I looked up at her momentarily shocked, and what I saw cross her face just after was hope.

**Sooo not where I was planning on taking this chapter. But oh wells. Hope you liked it. Please take a moment to review. Let me know who's romance you are liking the most so far. It would make my day.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter will be a bit different. I don't want to say too much but it will contain a very serious subject and may not seem to fit with the context of the story. But read the author's note following for an explanation on why I went this path with it.**

Chapter 16

Normal POV

Gray sprinted across the beach, kicking sand up behind him. Juvia was held in his arms, holding on for dear life because he was running as if the hounds of hell were on his trail, and he couldn't take them in a fight. It would never been in question that he could actually drop any hell hound that might come his way.

When Gray reached his room and stood just outside his door he sat Juvia on the carpeted hallway and searched for his key. Once he found it he struggled with the lock for several seconds. He mumbled several colorful expletives at his predicament and fumbling fingers before finally managing to get the door unlocked and opened.

When he pulled the door open he grabbed Juvia by the hand and catapulted her inside with him. He pulled her body to him and wrapped his arms around her.

Gray's POV

As I pulled her into my arms I felt my whole body sing. Her luscious curves molded into my body as if she was made to be here. I stroked her cheek tenderly and smiled at her. Her fathomless eyes looked happy and concerned at the same time.

"Gray?" She questioned me cautiously. Her probing voice held a quality of eagerness and concern.

"Hmm?"

"I...I think I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I felt the blood pulsing through my veins. Making body parts throb painfully but my brain compelled my body to stop and listen. What exactly was she going to tell me here?

"I..I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"What wrong idea? We won't do anything you don't want to do. My body may hate me for it but we can take things slowly."

"No...I mean..I'm afraid you think..." She was really having trouble formulating words. What was making her falter so much?

"I think you are a beautiful, amazing woman. I may have initially disliked the stalking and attention. But somehow I grew to not only appreciate them but to look forward to them." Juvia's hand reached up to my face and she put a finger to my mouth to silence me.

"I fear what you will think after I tell you this. Or of how you will react..."

Juvia's POV

I had to tell him. I had to wipe any preconceived notions from his head. But what would he think of me when I told him. How is he going to react? Will he turn away from me? I couldn't bare that...

"I...I...you may be expecting that I've never..." I took a deep breath and just said it. "I'm not a virgin, Gray."

Gray blushed slightly at the comment but didn't respond. This was only the tip of the iceberg and the rest was even harder to say.

"That's not to say I'm experienced either." I looked at the ground as I gathered my courage to say the rest. "My virginity...that night...it was taken against my will..."

Gray's POV

I saw red. "Who was he?!"

Juvia looked up at me. "Not anyone you know."

I repeated myself, "Who was he, Juvia?"

"What does it matter, Gray? I...It happened. It can't be erased."

"It matters because I am going to punish the bastard that did that to you." Her body had been violated, corrupted, and I knew without her saying it that she was emotionally scarred. The man would pay that would break her like that.

Juvia's POV

I felt my expression change to one of shock. Then I took a deep breath. "I assure you, Gray, he has already been punished. It happened right before I joined Phantom Lord. Gajeel came across me just after it happened, actually. My dress was torn to shreds and he had wrapped his coat around me and took off. I didn't know at the time but he caught the guy's sent and hunted him down. He punished him, then he came back to help me get home. The next day I arrived at Phantom Lord to return his coat. They invited me to join them. The rest is history."

"So, that's why you and Gajeel are close."

It wasn't a question but I nodded at him just the same. "He's the only other person who knows though."

Gray pulled me to him again. He had released me when I had tried to find the words to express what had happened to me. I was worried he wouldn't want to hold me again. I was tainted and I wished I could have changed that. "Do you hate me now?"

He pulled away to look me in the eyes. His eyes that had been angry at the conversation moments before now turned confused. "How could I be angry with you? It wasn't your fault, Juvia! That guy raped you!" He seemed to pulsate with anger. "Even though he was punished already I want to do it all over again. But that can't bring back what you already lost." Then suddenly he was kissing me. "I can't make you forget but I can show you how it is supposed to be."

He pushed me to the bed. He hovered over me, a look crossed his face that I could not decipher. He pushed a stray lock of hair away from my face. "I've dreamed of the pale skin your clothes conceal. Those times you would try to show off your swimsuit? I would intentionally look away. I didn't know why at the time. But I think it's because I wanted to reveal your milky white skin to my eyes in a moment more like this one."

He kissed my lips tenderly. He treated me preciously as if I was made of porcelain and would break. His hands slid down my arms and I felt goose bumps break out along the flesh he brushed against. He smiled at me. "Are you cold?"

"No, Gray, just...I don't know how to put it into words. The sensations that are vibrating through my body...they aren't overwhelming...but they are certainly powerful."

He nipped at my lower lip. "I'd say you worded that just fine. Perhaps I can make you feel more." He said and began to nip at my throat and I felt my whole body sigh as I moaned in contentment. _Must not puddle!_

**I didn't want to actually have a replay of the rape at all. I just thought that I don't want all the couples to be inexperienced but I do feel that Juvia would want to save herself for Gray. **

**I'm going to go in lecture mode for a moment. I find rape to be extremely serious. It pisses me off whenever someone uses it in a context with an attempt to be humorous. It's not remotely funny it's violent, painful, and leaves the person that was raped emotionally scarred for the rest of their lives. Even if they move past it emotionally and cope, it is still always there in the recesses of their mind.**


	17. Chapter 17

**So originally I was not going to do a Ever/Elfman chapter at all but I just got a clever idea of how their relationship more then likely played out so I am going to attempt this chapter. **

**Maybe a bit of a lime...not sure...you tell me.**

Chapter 17

Ever had grabbed Elfman by the hand after the whole melodrama about Natsu passing out had unfolded. It's not that she didn't care about her guildmates' welfare she just had other things on her mind.

Once they reached her room Ever turned to Elfman. "Gorilla boy, I want you to show me just how manly you can be."

Elfman looked down at his big hands. Yeah after training he was roughly the size of a gorilla. But he had a teddy bear of a heart and Ever had the tendency to trample on it.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "I wish you wouldn't call me that, Ever." He half pouted. It wasn't really manly to pout but honestly the woman could be quite a bully at times.

"Look at you! What do you want me to call you?!"

"I want you to openly admit to the outside world that your mine. I want you to admit that I am yours. I want complimented from time to time. I want you to show the tenderness to me that I have shown to you when we are alone together. That I would gladly show to the outside world if you would let me."

"You know you aren't always that tender," Ever snickered at him. She was sure that the general female populace would be surprised that the big oaf of a man was more tender then rough in the bedroom. But even he had his moments of getting carried away. He treated her like she were glass and he was a bull in a china shop. He touched her with reverence and care and she actually loved that about him. Not that she would openly admit this.

Her attempt at humor and play right now were not panning out however. She wanted to be rolling around on the bed naked. Instead however she was busy dealing with a big barbarian turned moping puppy right now. She sighed. "You do know I don't actually know how to be a couple, right?" Ever asked him.

"We are already a couple in my eyes, you just won't admit it to yourself or the outside world."

Ever threw herself on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He laid back beside her. Neither wanted to push the other away but neither felt it was time to hold each other close either.

"I know when you look at me because of my muscles, because of my size, you see a big gorilla. But I also know that you know that is not what or who I am. I want you to define what I am out loud. I want to hear your actual true impression of what I am."

"I told you earlier you were manly."

Elfman nodded. "But I think of being manly as a state of being. To me it's not a definition. I want to hear you define me."

Ever blew out a breath. "I don't know if I can. But I can define how you make me feel. When I am with you I am a huge set of contradicting emotions. I feel shy and bold. I feel desired and cherished. I feel scared and excited. Most of all though I feel aroused and..." She sighed before stating what feared her the most. She turned her dark brown eyes over to look into his blue ones. "What scares me the most is I feel loved."

Elfman watched in silence as a tear gently made a path down her face. He made no move to remove the tear. He simply trailed it's path with his eyes. The tear was a symbol of the truth behind her words. She was saying that she loved him. Granted she didn't say the three little words. She was obviously scared to do that. But eventually she would for now though...

"I love you, too." Elfman said.

Ever's eyes widened. She grabbed her fan which apparently was on the floor by her side of the bed and proceeded to beat him with it. "I didn't say that!"

He gently grasped her wrist to keep her from thrashing him. "No you didn't. But you meant it. I meant it too. I meant every word."

Ever gulped as he pulled her to him. He tucked a loose brownish blonde lock of hair behind her ear and then pulled her glasses from her face, putting them on the end table beside the bed. Turning back to her he reached out his hands to her face. His strong hands that could easily turn a huge stone to dust held her face gently. He cupped her chin and smiled at her. Then his powerful lips were gently probing hers.

She opened her mouth on a sigh and Elfman grinned to himself taking the sigh as an invitation. He nibbled and sucked at her lower lip, capturing it before retreating and stroking his tongue against hers. She broke off from the kiss and slightly turned away.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Elfman."

"Hmm?" He was intoxicated with arousal but she wanted to talk. He didn't mind humoring her. He could always coax her back to his line of thinking.

"Our first time together, you admitted...well you admitted it was your fir..." Elfman put a finger to her lips and felt his face become ablaze. He didn't like outwardly rehashing the fact that before Ever he had been a virgin. It wasn't very manly to even think of it. But Ever shook her head and continued with her question. "I was just curious where you learned to kiss like that."

She purred the sentence that was questioning but more of aa open ended statement. In her own way Ever was complimenting him. "I never said I hadn't kissed anyone before..."

Now Ever turned furious eyes back at him. "What!? Who was she?! I'll claw her eyes out!"

Elfman sighed. He should have never said anything. He knew she would get all antsy and jealous. But he didn't want to lie to her.

"Ever, you have been with other men and I didn't get jealous. I actually am kind of thankful for it. I mean I hate to be compared to the others but I didn't want our first time to be excessively awkward."

"What are you talking about? You took instinctual cues quite well. Our first time might have been a bit fast," she felt bad for stating that and scratched her chin wishing she could take it back. "Sorry that sounded like a complaint but honestly I didn't mind. Because I honestly don't remember the few times I had sex before you now. You have made the others blur from my mind. Over time you have come to be the best I have ever had and have turned me off to all other men."

"Good, then let me remind you why no other man will do." He pulled her to him and began to unzip the zipper to her dress.

She curved her fingers into his open shirt and stroked the exposed flesh of his massive chest. "You can remind me as much as you want too. In fact I wouldn't be against an all night review if you are," she purred.

**Yeah I know I suck at ending it there but I really don't want to write a lemon for the two of them. Muscled bound men his size are quite...intimidating among other things...**


	18. Chapter 18

**No lemon here but a little limey. I honestly had difficulty with this chapter so hopefully you all enjoy it. **

Chapter 18

Normal POV

Mira tied the cravat tie around Freed's eyes. She adjusted it to ensure he couldn't see while still making sure his mole was insight and smiled to herself triumphantly.

Freed cleared his mouth after she took a step back from her handiwork. "I am not sure I agreed to this."

Mira pondered for a minute. "I've noticed, you don't use many contractions do you?"

"I do not feel the language should be shortened to satisfy a quicker way of getting to the point."

"But I use contractions. Does that mean you don't like the way I talk?"

"I have no problem with others using contractions. I just can not justify doing so myself."

All sort of devilish ideas planted themselves in Mira's brain. The implementation of them was the tricky part.

Freed's POV

I took a deep breath and attempted to adjust to the darkness. She has me at her full mercy now. I felt my lips attempt to curve in a grin but fought it as best I could.

I couldn't let on that the idea was exciting me. The woman needed several warning sides adhered to her body. One would definitely be "dangerous curves ahead." Another might be "proceed with caution."

I felt something touch my lips. A finger maybe? I really wasn't sure. Part of me was tempted to nibble to find out but I thought that might take some her fun away. I gasped as the touch stroked at my lower lip. Yeah pretty sure that is her finger stroking at my lower lip.

"Your lips are awfully dry let me see if I can help."

Then I felt her replace her finger with her moist delectable tongue. It stroked at my lips with excessive care and I attempted to pull her closer to my body and capture that tongue between my lips but she pulled away. "Uh uh, my game you be good."

I nearly groaned in desperation but I kept as tight a lid on my emotions as I could muster. I felt her lips dance across my cheek and her fingers stroke underneath my eye. She was admiring my mole. I bit my lip to keep from smiling triumphantly. I was actually pretty sure she had a fascination with that particular feature of my face. She didn't realize I had caught her several times in the past staring at my mole.

"I still think you look hot. It's honestly making me itch." I felt her pull at the belt around my waist coat. As she pulled the leather through the buckle the material hit at my stomach momentarily causing me to jump a bit.

I heard her giggle slightly and felt her proceed to the buttons on the coat. Her hands now at my shoulders pushing the coat from my body to fall at my feet.

Mira's POV

Underneath his coat he wore a white button up dress shirt. I felt giddy. _Yay buttons! _I inwardly shouted to myself. I pulled him closer to me and began slowly unbuttoning the buttons. Each inch of flesh exposed I pressed a kiss to his tone chest. He sighed and I saw his fists clenching at his sides. I grinned devilishly. When I reached his belly button I sucked at the exposed flesh there and he hissed in a breath.

"Mira..." he scolded me.

"I'm sorry I'm just having a bit of fun." I pushed the shirt off his body and danced my fingertips along his bare shoulders. I ran my fingers through the ends of the strands of hair that framed his face an sighed. He was now only wearing dark slacks. I nibbled at my lower lip as I caressed his collarbone. I leaned in and teased the flesh of his neck with my lips. I made several sweeps across his neck with teasing nips, licks, and kisses when I heard Freed groan. I pulled back to stare at his face.

"Screw this," I heard Freed mutter as he pulled the tie from his face. I was suddenly on my back on the bed with him hovering above me.

I gasped and looked into his greenish-blue eyes. They were now colored a couple shades darker due to the lust that was coursing through his body.

"You cannot tease me so and not expect repercussions."

Freed's POV

I grabbed both of her wrists and shifted them so they were above her head. I transferred them to one hand and kept a firm grasp on them. Then I used my right hand to move her thigh and leaned in so her hips cupped my weight.

I felt her shiver underneath me as she felt the spell she had cast on my body. She was bewitching underneath me. Her pale hair cascading around the pillow. She looked angelic but I knew that casting her in that role was deceptive.

I drowned in her blue eyes for several long breath drawn moments. Then I was devouring her mouth. Her lips tasted of cherries and I licked at them to savor the flavor. Her hips rose to cup my body closer to her and I groaned in her mouth.

I trailed my right hand down to her breast. I brushed at it gently with my knuckles and watched in awe as the nipple became rigid against the fabric of her top. I pinched at her lightly and she moaned in pleasure. "You are so captivating. I could just merely pet and coax your body into pleasure and be satisfied."

I must have let go of her hands because suddenly she was pulling me up her body. She nibbled at my earlobe and then whispered. "I am not sure sure about satisfied." The woman had strong muscles because I had suddenly found myself on my back and she had realigned her body so she now straddled me. "I'm thinking we could definitely both be satisfied. But it wouldn't come from just coaxing and petting." She rubbed her core against mine and I groaned.

She pulled her top over her head and I gaped at her. She wore a black bra with pink ribbon sewed into the bottom. The cups barely contained her ample breasts therefore leaving little to the imagination. I cupped her hips in my hands pulling her closer to me. I said two simple words to the she devil above me. "Show me..."

**Evil, evil me. Please review, I'd love to hear from you! (ugh unintentional rhyme there)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Normal POV

Levy's vision blurred as unstoppable tears created trails down her cheeks. Through the haze of tears she tries to look and see how Gajeel is coping with her emotional breakdown.

Gajeel becomes excessively flustered and concerned that he made a bad choice in something he has done. He sets down the blow dryer and hairbrush and leans down to her.

Gajeel's POV

I don't know why she is crying. I don't know what I did. I have to stop these tears she looks so fragile and delicate with the tears that are streaming down her face. "Levy?"

She shudders momentarily and looks up at me. Her hazel eyes now swampy green from the emotion pouring out of her body. She sniffs and attempts to catch her breath. "I'm sorry, Gajeel. I don't know...I mean...I didn't mean to turn this into a sappy delicate moment. It's just.."

"What's wrong, Levy? Did I do something?"

"No, no it's not that, Gajeel. Please don't blame yourself. I just felt fragile for a second. The last time someone else brushed my hair for me was Erza when we were little. I was just wishing I could remember my mother doing the same."

"Do you remember her at all?" I coaxed her into opening up. It may have taken tears to get here but I wanted to know all I could about her.

Levy shook her head. "No, my earliest memories are of the guild. But there are times when I catch the way I turn when I look in the mirror. The way my hair flutters behind me. I think it must remind me of her. I must have got my hair color from her or something. I don't know how I know this it's just a gut feeling. I wish I knew for certain though."

"So you basically grew up in the guild then?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I was lucky that Master Makarov had a heart a gold. He couldn't turn away a youngster that needed help. At one point other guild masters were calling Fairy Tail, The Nursery. But Master Makarov wouldn't tolerate any animosity towards 'his children.' He stood up to anyone that would make fun of the guild. He really was more father then most of us ever had."

"Or grandfather," I supplied.

She softly giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I can't say I have ever really wanted for anything despite my nontraditional upbringing. Once I was taught to read there was no doubt what magic my path took me. Master Makarov would get me a new book every time he took a trip. He is part of the reason my collection is so extensive."

"You'll have to show me sometime. Although...I know men aren't allowed in Fairy Hills, that might me difficult."

"I'm sure we can work out something."

Levy's POV

I'm surprised I didn't bore him or make him uncomfortable with the sentimental talk. His ruby eyes only watched me with concern and curiosity. He started brushing my hair again and I naturally automatically hummed in comfort and appreciation.

I saw his jaw clench and unclench after I made the noise so I decided to try an experiment. I consciously mimicked the same noise and watched his face for reaction. Yup, I grinned to myself. The noise was affecting him. I let him continue brushing my hair and while I didn't purposely make the noise again I also didn't keep myself from making it.

I thought for a moment that he was going to throw the brush across the room, or break it in his hand. He was in this perpetual state of torment and I was rejoicing in the fact that I could torment him so. Perhaps, it was cruel to think that way but being able to make the object of your affection squirm from arousal was quite arousing on it's own.

He finished brushing my hair and gently laid my brush back on my bag. He was obviously under a lot of strain. He walked back to me and leaned down. His ruby eyes seemed to be set on fire glowing fiercely in the dim lit room. "You, Shrimp, are a huge distraction. You're invading the small sense of control I feel I have on myself."

I leaned in to his face. I took a deep breath for composure and uttered one single word, "good."

Gajeel's face fought a plethora of emotions. He fought varying levels of humor and annoyance but when his face settled back on arousal he leaned in a kissed me. It wasn't a hesitant kiss it was like his blood was on fire and I was the only way to put out the flame. But all he was doing was alighting a spark in my own blood. When he thrust his tongue in my mouth I took the receiving approach and let him in. But I also took a calculated offensive move myself and sucked on his tongue as it probed the interior of my mouth. He groaned against me and picked me up. Once again I felt myself thrust against a wall and I sighed in pleasure as we devoured each other with kisses.

He moaned and pulled himself away from my lips. I could feel how bruised they were. I licked at my lower lip to attempt to quench the burn. As I did so Gajeel's eyes shifted. One moment the ruby burning eyes were looking at me the next they turned more reptilian and yellow orbs with slanted pupils were looking at me. He groaned and set me on my feet.

He shook from the breaths he was taking. It's like he was having some kind of attack. I felt nothing but concern. "Gajeel?"

Gajeel's POV

_Mine, must make her mine. Must take her now. Must, she is mine. _My control was unraveling like a piece of twine. I felt my body trying to shift and I had saw her throw the yellow haze. My dragon side wanted her way too much. I had to get control of myself before I scared her. Her voice began to infiltrate my inner conflict.

"Gajeel?" I felt her fingers stroking my shoulder. I wanted to turn away from her. I didn't want to scare her. But her touch was soothing. It was both arousing and comforting. Somehow it calmed the beast within.

"Gajeel?" She asked again. I forgot that I hadn't responded to her concerned voice. I took the hand that wasn't soothing my shoulder and kissed it.

I still could not look her in the face though. "Give me a minute, Levy. I don't want to scare you. I..."

"You're at war with yourself aren't you?"

I looked up at her as the yellow haze cleared from my sight. "Hmm?"

"You're dragon side tried to take over and take away your common sense for a moment."

I was amazed. She must have saw the shift and yet she is still standing here. She's not afraid of me. She's not running away. Then her hazel eyes smiled at me.

I deciphered the intelligence in her eyes. I could see the previous knowledge reflected there. "I guess I'm lucky you read so much, huh?"

"Even if I didn't I still wouldn't be running. I'm sure on some level I would know that this is part of who you are, and I would at least wait for you to explain. I want to be with you. I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

**Not sure I like this chapter that much but I don't hate it. I just hope you all like it. **

**Please follow, fav, review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Normal POV

Natsu gazed at Lucy's tear stained face just after she grazed her lips against his in a tentative touch. The kiss was a mere peck but when he looked at her face he knew it meant much more. He saw the hope on her face and was sure it reflected in his own eyes.

Natsu's POV

I had only briefly touched what I needed to tell her. I hoped with more hope then I saw shining in her milk chocolate eyes that she would accept what I had to say and would not shy away.

I brought the hand I held to my lips and placed a light kiss there. I sighed because this would be hard. But maybe with this I should just say it. There was no easy way it was all going to be difficult to say and for her to hear.

"There's more I need to say, Luce."

"What is it?" She turned to me. Her face was full of trust and curiousity.

"You already know how unique a dragon slayer's magic is."

She nodded at me. Her patience in the moment was endearing and I cupped her cheek briefly.

"Well while we have enhanced senses we also have a stronger wealth of emotions. My impatience and impulsiveness those are primarily me but it should give you an idea what I mean. I mean our emotions are heightened."

"So how are you feeling about this?" Lucy asked me. Her face still full of hope but a shadow of concern touching her features.

"That's what I am trying to get at. Before now I didn't know what this feeling was. I actually searched out Gramps to understand it better. He helped me understand but I am not sure I will explain it well myself. I am going to try thought. You see dragons and dragon slayers alike really only feel this way once. They feel this way for their mate."

"Mate? 

"Dragons and dragon slayers only find one person they are meant to be with for the rest of their lives. We only feel this way once. We love once and forever."

"Are you saying you love me?"

"Luce, of course I love you. I mean I loved you first as my best friend. Gramps said it only makes logical sense that I would fall in love with my best friend. For me he said it was natural for those feelings to evolve."

"So what does that mean for us now?"

"It means if you accept me. If I claim you that for me there will be no one else. That our fates will forever be intertwined. If I claim you it will be equivalent to marriage really. Just without the silly ceremony."

Lucy frowned at me upon hearing that.

"Of course if you still wanted to get married we could but it wouldn't be necessary. My magic when I claim you is more powerful then a piece of paper anyways."

Lucy's POV

Calling a marriage ceremony silly really upset me. I didn't find it silly. I always dreamed of wearing my mother's old gown when I found the one I wanted to spend forever with. I knew in my heart that it was Natsu too. I just hoped he would understand I would never discredit his feeling or the magic of his traditions.

"Natsu, to me marriage isn't silly. I do want the whole shebang. I want to wear my mother's dress I want to have my friends celebrate with me. I may even want Capricorn or maybe Loke to give me away. It hurts me that I can't have my parents with me but I know they would be with me in spirit. I don't want to give up that dream."

Natsu sighed and laid on his back beside me. He still hadn't let go of my hand and it made me smile that he didn't want to let me go.

"I never said I wouldn't give that to you. I am sorry I didn't take your feelings into consideration."

"So, you are saying that I am your mate?"

He nodded beside me but then said, "Technically you aren't until I claim you. But in my heart I know you are meant to be my mate."

"So what has to happen to claim me?"

I watched as his face flushed a deep red. Did claiming mean...? I felt my own face blush.

"Oh."

"It may be unpleasant when I bite into your skin too."

"You have to bite me also?"

He nodded at me. "It's how my magic transfers to claim you."

"So, can't you just bite me now?" I shifted uncomfortably.

He shook his head. "It wouldn't be pleasant and the magic wouldn't take effect unless..." He blushed again. "I don't want you to think we have to do that tonight though. I'm more then willing to leave you tonight and go back to my own room if you would feel more comfortable."

I bit my lower lip and watched his expression change at the sight. "It's not that I don't want to Natsu. I'm just...you realize that the kiss at the door was my first kiss right?"

He looked shocked for a minute. "But I know you have had dates before."

He would remember that. "Yes, but the dates went horribly. I mean how could I enjoy any date with anyone when during the whole date I was...I was wishing he were you?"

His face brightened. "I almost wish I had taken this potion awhile ago. How long have you felt this way, Luce?"

Natsu's POV

I was her first kiss...so I would be her first everything. That thought both made me nervous and extremely happy. She must have loved me for much longer then I realized. Why couldn't I have realized I loved her sooner? We would have been together much earlier then just now.

"I think my feelings have been growing from the beginning. But I don't think I was ready for them. I think I needed to mature myself before realizing them."

I was curious. "Do you remember an exact moment you might have realized your feelings?"

She nodded at me. "Do you remember your failed treasure hunt? Where you asked to borrow Virgo?"

"You looked so nice that night. I thought you had a date before arriving."

She frowned and that made me unhappy. "I thought I had a date with you, Natsu."

"You dressed up like that for me?" I asked. She had never put that kind of effort into her other dates after that. The only time I had seen her lovelier were when she was required to dress up for a job.

"I think you need to know how much I appreciate the effort behind that then." I pushed her to her back and leaned over her. Her face turned slightly pink and made me smile. I lowered my lips to hers again. I relished in her unique flavor and groaned as she sighed underneath me. If she wanted me to stop would I be able to?

**I'm not sure why this chapter was giving me issues. Maybe because I wrote similar already in Hearts, Flames, Stars and while I love the mate principle I don't want it to be identical. **

**I want to wish you all a safe and happy holiday!**


End file.
